I'm A Demi-WHAT Now?
by Goddess of Awesomeness
Summary: Fangirl Diamond Sapphire was living a semi-normal life when she gets attacked by a teacher. And then her family's like, "Oh yeah, you're half-god." Right. She goes to a 'safe' place with her best friends only to find out it's not safe anymore. 'Course. As she trains, questions plague her. Is she good at ANYTHING at this camp? Why is everyone afraid of her? What did she do wrong?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note; Hello fellow fangirls and fanboys. Now, the poll was...not working. At all. So I made the executive decision to make it the Chryssie Universe instead of canon. But then again, it's not really canon anyways 'cause of the Sapphires so I s'pose it's okay. Sorry if you wanted Percy to be all alone...ish. Anyway, I'm gonna make this a first-person story for the most part and I'm gonna kind of re-write the prologue. So that's what this is. Now: Shoutouts!**

 **Cherokee rememberer gamer98: I might do an FNAF one...to be honest I did think about it but I didn't think many people would want to read it so...yeah. If I do end up writing one, it'll be a** _ **long**_ **time from now. I'm sorry you're upset about it leaving, but like I said, I just can't make myself write for it. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Sam Fraser: Just stop. My cousin and I laugh at your petty reviews. Bannakaffalatta is a code word we have for something and we just...I can't even. But don't apologize and go right back to doing it. I don't care if you hate Bannakaffalatta, I don't care if you think I'm sexist or racist, I don't care if you don't understand what I say when I talk about who killed who. Your opinions don't matter to me and are just annoying. It takes precious FF reading and writing time out of my day to read your reviews. So please, just** _ **shut up**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson or any other fandoms, songs, or parodies mentioned in this fic.**

 _ **I'm A Demi-What Now?**_

 _ **Prologue**_

It was the classic love story. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall in love and end up getting married. Girl has boy's baby. After that, it _all_ went downhill.

Boy's name was Smokey Topaz Sapphire. Girl's name was Garnet Williamson. Girl and boy's child's name was Smokey Topaz Sapphire Jr.

A little over three years after Smoky Topaz Jr. was born, his father went on a business trip.

On that business trip, one of his co-workers convinced him to go to a bar with them. Well, he ended up in bed. With two women. On the same night.

Nine months later both showed up. With daughters. Aca-awkward...

All three women understood after the two baby mamas explained their...erm...condition. Really don't know how else to put that.

Garnet was mad, but happy that she had two new daughters. She always treated them as she would her own. Their names were Pearl Garnet Sapphire and Jade Violet Sapphire.

Pearl had naturally wavy blonde hair that she preferred to dye black, stormy grey eyes, and sort of pale skin. She had thick black glasses. She loved to read and write from an early age and was extremely intelligent. Her favorite color was black and she was arachnophobic. (Afraid of spiders)

Jade had naturally wavy blonde hair that she liked to dye random dark colors, emerald green eyes, and sort of pale skin. She loved to ride horses and create things from an early age and was very creative. Her favorite color was indigo and she was also arachnophobic. (Still afraid of spiders)

About a year after that whole debacle, another girl was born across the street from them. She just so happened to be Pearl's half-sister.

Small world, am I right? Her name was Monkey Dora Boots. Her father was cursed, and turned into a monkey at random times because of it. So Monkey could change into a monkey at will.

Monkey had naturally messy brunette hair, yellow eyes, and a deep tan. She loved to climb trees and write from an early age and was extremely random. Her favorite color was green and she was claustrophobic and yet again, arachnophobic. (Afraid of small spaces and spiders)

Now, a year after Monkey, nobody really knows what happened. Everybody went to visit Garnet's twin sister Grace in England and came back with a new daughter.

Smokey Topaz Sr. wasn't that upset because apparently the baby daddy had the same...er...condition. The baby's name was Diamond Rose Sapphire. (ME! ME! THAT'S ME! I'M DIAMOND!)

Diamond-oh screw it, _I_ -had naturally wavy red hair, turquoise eyes, and lightly tanned skin. I loved to swim and fangirl from an early age and was- _is_ -extremely awesome. My favorite color was- _is_ -TARDIS blue and I was- _is_ -pyrophobic. (Afraid of fire)

When they got back home, they adopted another daughter. They were told that her father also had the...condition. Her name was Sapphire Olea Sapphire.

Sapphire had naturally curly black hair that she loved to dye cherry red, sapphire blue eyes, and dark skin. She loved to cook and build stuff from an early age and was extremely violent. Her favorite color was red and she was acrophobic. (Afraid of heights)

The Sapphires' next door neighbor had twins. Their father also had this...condition. He warned the mother to only keep one, as two would be too much to handle. The Sapphires happily adopted her daughter and named her Ruby Marie Sapphire.

Ruby had naturally straight blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and sort of pale skin. She had blue glasses. She loved to be in the rain and go on rollercoasters-or anything else high up for that matter-from an early age and was extremely confident in everything she did. Her favorite color was yellow and she was aquaphobic. (Afraid of drowning)

Her twin, Sean was pretty much the same. Same blond hair, same eyes, same skin tone, same interests. But he wasn't aquaphobic and he didn't need glasses. Not Sean. Nope, his favorite color was grey and he was achluophobic. (Afraid of the dark)

Lastly, next door to Monkey, another baby was born that year. Her mother had the same 'condition'. Her name was Jacqueline (Jack) Holly Frost.

Jack had naturally white hair, chocolate brown eyes, and incredibly pale skin. She loved playing in the snow and watching Netflix from an early age and was extremely competitive. Her favorite color was TARDIS blue and she was ailurophobic. (Afraid of cats)

The year after that Smokey Sr. yet again had an affair with another woman. I dunno what happened this time, but nine months later...a pain in the-I mean _delightful_ baby girl appeared. They named her Opal Jessica Sapphire, but she preferred Jessica.

Jessica had naturally straight brunette hair that she dyed and styled to whatever was most popular, forest green eyes, and sort of pale skin. She loved to give people 'needed beauty advice' and order people about from an early age and was extremely kind to people and good at making friends. Her favorite color was lavender and she was coulrophobic. (Afraid of clowns)

That same day, also next door to the Sapphires, a boy was born. His father had the same condition. His name was Lightning Matthew Grey.

Lightning had naturally messy black hair, blue eyes, and sort of pale skin. He loved to play video games and just be in the dark from an early age and was extremely understanding of all people. His favorite color was black and he was aviophobic. (Afraid of flying)

Lastly, the year after that, Garnet had another daughter. Her father was _not_ Smokey Topaz Sr. He also had the same condition as the mysterious other baby mamas and daddies. The baby's name was Aquamarine (Aqua) Pancakes Sapphire.

Aqua had naturally straight blonde hair that she liked to dye bright pink, sky blue eyes, and pretty pale skin. She had pink glasses. She loved to draw and write little songs and poems from an early age. Her favorite color was pink and she was astraphobic. (Afraid of lightning and thunder)

Now, we were raised knowing nothing of our true heritage. Jack, Sean, Monkey, and Lightning just knew they were single parents. While Ruby and Sapphire knew they were adopted, they had no idea who their parents were. And all of the other Sapphires thought that they were Garnet and Smokey Topaz Sr.'s children. That is, until each of them turned twelve and left sixth grade.

For the summer after sixth grade, each of those eleven were sent to a summer camp. A summer camp for people of their heritage.

Because that 'condition' I mentioned like a million times is...well it's hard to explain. It's more that those parents were a different race...well, that's still not a good way to put it. I don't want to say they're a different species because I would get blasted into a pile of ashes for that. Er...well...they're kind of...THEY'RE GODS OKAY?

ALL OF US ARE HALF-GOD, HALF-HUMAN! Jeez, that took _forever_ to get out. Judge if you want, but I don't care what a bunch of random strangers with a computer think of me.

Now this story tells of the summer after I was in sixth grade. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, keep reading.

 **Yay! Prologue done! Now just type up a little review. Alright, now that we're done with that, onto the first actual chapter! Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter I: Er--I'm JUST A Bit Confused

**Author's Note; Posting this chapter directly after the first one so...yeah.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other songs, fandoms, or parodies mentioned in this chapter.**

 **I'm A Demi-What Now?**

 _ **Chapter I: Er...I'm JUST A Bit Confused**_

Sixth grade was perhaps the worst school year of my life. First year of middle school and we just so happened to move because my parents couldn't find any other schools that would take us.

So I started my first year of middle school only knowing four people. Two of them were my siblings-I love them, really, but they can be a bit much sometimes-one was my annoying neighbor, and the last was my best friend. And she had the attention span of a goldfish.

We also may have gotten expelled at the end of the year for getting into too many fights. All seven of us. Pearl and Jade were going on to high school the next year anyway, so it didn't really matter to them.

To be fair though, Sapphire and Sean got into a lot of fights. Jack and I got into a fight or two each and Ruby tried to reign us in. Apparently talking back to teachers all the time didn't help our case. It's not our fault our teachers refused to take into account our dyslexia and ADHD when we got in trouble.

I mean, we couldn't always read off of the board correctly or pay attention in class.

Not that anyone cared what the 'freaks' had to say. I hated that. Yes it's a medical problem. So? That didn't mean we're 'freaks'. That was always hurtful.

Anyway, we were allowed to stay the rest of the school year but were told not to come back after that. As always.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat happily. "FINALLY!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

My teacher glared at me. She'd always hated me. Ms. Johnston. Don't get me wrong, I hated her right back.

"Ms. Sapphire." She hissed.

"Yes?" Three voices asked innocently.

Ruby and Sapphire had also stood up. "Ms. Diamond Sapphire."

"What d'you you want?" I asked.

"To see you after class. Everyone else may go." She said.

I groaned and flopped back into my seat. "We'll wait for you." Jack said.

Sean groaned. Everyone else filed out of the room slowly. As soon as everyone was gone, Ms. Johnston closed the door.

I sat on my desk and kicked my legs. "Ms. Sapphire." I pretended not to hear her and started humming. "Ms. Sapphire."

I looked up, feigning surprise. I put a hand to my chest. "Me?"

"Yes." She was definitely hissing now. I slid off of the desk and looked around nervously.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"You have been a thorn in my side all year. I'm not at all sorry about what I'm about to do." She then transformed.

Her skin turned to scales. Her eyes turned yellow and her teeth turned to fangs. She had two snake tails for legs. There was a sword in her hand.

"Ms. Johnston?" I squeaked.

"Not anymore." She hissed.

She lunged at me and I screamed and dove to the side, vaulting over a desk. I sprinted towards the door, hearing her slithering ominously behind me.

I threw open the door and ran for it. The whole rest of the school was empty. All that was heard were my sneakers clapping on the ground and my panting.

I turned a corner and ran into my friends. Literally. I took Ruby and Jack onto the floor with me. Sapphire was carrying my stuff.

"RUN!" I yelled, pulling them up with me and taking off.

"Diamond, wha-" Sean started, but stopped when Ms. Johnston rounded the corner.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Sapphire shrieked.

"Ms. Johnston." I panted.

Pearl, Monkey, and Jade dropped their stuff on the ground.

Pearl reached in her pocket and took out a needle. A second later , she was holding a sword. Monkey took a pair of drumsticks from nowhere. It turned into a pair of nunchucks. Jade took a bobby pin out of her hair. She held a dagger.

Ms. Johnston hissed. They all charged. In a matter of seconds, she was a pile of yellow dust.

I just stood there, gaping. "Come one, we've gotta go." Jade stated, wiping dust off of her knife like it was no big deal.

"What just-" Ruby started, but Pearl cut her off.

"We'll explain later." Monkey brushed her off.

Jack scoffed. "No, you'll explain now." She crossed her arms.

"Look, do you all want more of those things to attack us? Because that was no accident that you five all just so happened to be in that class. And it's definitely no coincidence that Diamond 'got in trouble' and was called after class. So we're leaving. Now." Monkey ordered.

I just gaped at her. This was a different Monkey than I was used to. She never snapped or yelled at us unless it was really serious. "Come on guys." I murmured.

"Diamond!" Sean exclaimed.

"Don't you wanna know what just happened! That could've killed us!" Ruby agreed, shocked. (A/N; ;) Punny)

"Exactly." Sapphire surprisingly said. "Which is why we should get home. Like, now."

Monkey, Jade, Pearl, and I nodded.

"Fine." The others agreed.

We walked home quickly, all casting glances over our shoulders. When we got there, Pearl threw open the door and gestured for all of us to head inside...quickly. Jade shut the door behind all of us.

Mum met us at the door. "Camp just called." She said, addressing Monkey, Jade, and Pearl. "They said there's a...problem with the safety. Something about Thalia's Tree. They don't think it's safe there."

"Mom, we have to go." Jade argued.

"Chiron said it wasn't safe girls. I don't want anything to happen to any of you." Mum told them sadly.

"Who's Chiron?"

"What 'safety issues'?"

"When are you going to explain to us what just happened?"

"Is somebody gonna die?"

"What does this have to do with their summer camp?"

Mum turned to the five of us like she just noticed we were standing there. "Girls!" She smiled warmly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Sean cleared his throat. "And Sean!" She squeaked.

"Mrs. Sapphire." Monkey tugged on her sleeve. "We need to leave. There's just been an attack. A Scythian dracanae. She was a teacher."

I watched as my Mum, who was always cool and collected, even with twelve children running around her house constantly and a husband who works way too often, bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"I-I figured this day would come soon. I don't want to lose any of you but neither place is perfectly safe anymore. I would love to keep you all near me, but that's too selfish for my own good. Have them go pack. I'll go tell the others I'll be gone for a bit. Jack, Sean, go home and do what Monkey says." She finally said.

"Wait, Mrs. Garnet!" Jack called, but she was already gone.

Monkey led her and Sean out. Pearl and Jade turned to us. "We're going upstairs. Grab suitcases and we'll help you pack." Pearl told us.

We stood there staring at them. "Well?" Jade asked. "March!"

We scampered upstairs and into our room. All three sections were very different.

Sapphire's bed was made neatly, her hot pink comforter tucked neatly over her pillow. On her bedside table there were a few makeup and hair...stuff? Products? Dunno. There were a few clothes poking out from her red hamper. There were posters with dogs and other cute animals on them.

Ruby had clothes littered all over the floor, along with her yellow blankets and sky blue pillows. Her white hamper was clearly empty. Her headphones, chargers, and various electronic devices were scattered on her bed and her bedside table, whose drawers were flung open with clothes hanging out. There were posters of singers and random celebrities.

My sea green pillow was lying next to my stuffed animals and my TARDIS blue comforter was exactly as it was when I got out of bed. My black hamper was half-stuffed with clothes, half-stuffed with homework and textbooks. My bedside table had most of my fandom stuff on it. My walls were covered in various fandom posters.

Jade and Pearl shook their heads. "So this is where all of the school stuff goes to die." Jade muttered, looking in my hamper.

Pearl dove into our closet and took out three sports bags. I cocked my head at her. "What're those for?"

"Packing." She panted. "No electronics. Sunscreen. Jeans. Pajamas. Maybe sweatpants. Toiletries. One stuffed animal and one poster each. Sapphire, bring hair dye. Ruby, bring your drawing pad and colored pencils. Diamond, bring as much fandom stuff as you can fit after packing the other stuff. Whoever finished first gets...a brownie! Ready, set, go!"

I dove for the bag that had my name on it. I threw open my drawers and took jeans, sweatpants, and pajamas. I grabbed sunscreen from the closet and a stuffed shark...and wolf...and owl...and bear...and badger. I then grabbed my House of Anubis, Avengers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Doctor Who posters (Shhhh, I need more than one!) Lastly, I stuffed in my Doctor Who pocket watch, Eye of Horus locket, 221B Baker Street key, sonic screwdriver, Harry Potter wand, golden snitch, mini TARDIS, timeturner, and fandom blanket.

I raced downstairs, realizing that it only took me about ten minutes to pack in all. "BROWNIE!" I yelled at Pearl and Jade, almost tackling Pearl in the process.

"Oh my gods Diamond!" Pearl squealed, pushing me off of her.

"I was promised food." I simply said.

"I'll get it." Jade sighed and walked away.

"SQUEEEE!" I squeed happily.

"Okay 'Willow', calm down. Are you sure you really need more sugar?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow, amused.

"YES!" I immediately shouted.

"So how much extra stuffed animals and posters did you sneak?" She asked, winking.

"Three extra posters and four extra stuffed animals." I shrugged like it was no big deal (which it wasn't).

She shook her head as Jade came back with a brownie. She handed it to me at arm's length and I snatched it. Sapphire came downstairs and patted me on the head. "Good dog."

I growled at her. Ruby laughed as she slid down the banister. "Alright, now we just have to wait for the others who should be coming in...Pearl?" Jade asked.

Pearl looked at her watch. "Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two…"

The door flew open and Jack yelled, "I'M HOME!"

Sean sighed. "Do you have to shout in my ear?"

Jack grinned at me and I covered my ears. "YES!"

I high-fived her as everyone else groaned. Mum came into the room with an annoyed looking Smokey behind her. "Alright, who wants to ride with your brother?"

Sean, Ruby, Jade, and Monkey raised their hands. "Alright. Come on." He said.

The rest of us followed him outside. Mum grabbed the blue minivan and Smokey the black one. "Alright, just follow me. Call on the Bluetooth if anything bad happens."

"I know, Mom." He replied, getting in the car.

"Oh, yeah, SHOTGUN!" Pearl shrieked.

I glared at her. "Shotgun." Ruby suddenly said.

"I call middle!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" Jack yelled.

"Same!" Jade and Monkey shouted.

Sean and Sapphire groaned. I sat behind the driver's seat, Sapphire sat in the weighback, and Jack sat behind Pearl.

"So…" I started.

"What happened?" Sapphire finished.

"Mom?" Pearl asked, looking at her.

"Please, you understand it a lot better." She answered, glancing at us in the rearview mirror.

Pearl sighed. "Alright, this is a long story. It started with me and Jade. Dad was on a business trip when we were...conceived. Well, our mothers-two different women, I know-were Greek goddesses. Athena for me, and we don't know who Jade's mother is. Monkey's father kinda did the same thing-she's my half-sister. And Jack, I have reasons to believe that your mother is also a goddess. You two, Ruby, and Sean...well that would probably be your fathers. Monsters are attracted to our demigodly scent, which is why during summer, we go to a camp where we train to fight them, channel your powers if you have them, and other activities."

I laughed. "Yeah, nice joke. So hilarious. But seriously, what happened?"

Mum grimaced. "She's telling the truth Diamond."

"But that's impossible!" Jack argued.

"The Greek myths are just...myths!" Sapphire reasoned.

"How do you explain the monster then? The weapons? Our summer camp? Face it, it makes perfect sense." Pearl replied.

"Perfect sense?" I shrieked. "So you expect me to believe I'm some half-god, half-human thing! Next you'll be showing me my daemon and telling me I'm a witch or that I'm Lunar or a Shadowhunter or Timelord or the Chosen One! Oh wait, lemme guess, I'm Inhuman as well? Do I have the Force? Am I a twin destined to save the world? Am I Divergent? Will I have to compete in the Hunger Games? Did I fail my test and am going to be 'sent to the mines'? Is my whole life a dream? Are we going to Narnia? Am I a Cahill? Oh, does my weird uncle have a magic ring I need to destroy? Any other fantasy/sci-fi fandoms anyone?"

Pearl laughed. She laughed so hard she started crying. "No, I think you've covered most of 'em." Jack answered.

"I didn't even get half of those references." Sapphire remarked.

"His Dark Materials, Harry Potter, Lunar Chronicles, The Mortal Instruments, Doctor Who, House of Anubis, Marvel, Star Wars, Nicholas Flamel, Divergent, Hunger Games, Legend series, Matrix, Narnia, 39 Clues, and Lord of the Rings." Pearl listed, still giggling.

"It's not funny!" I protested.

"It kinda is." Sapphire disagreed.

"She's right." Jack-surprisingly-agreed.

"Even I have to agree with them on this one." Mum remarked.

"Mum!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"It is funny. You use your fandoms as...a defense mechanism. Sort of. You don't understand something, so you compare it to something else." Pearl explained.

"That's the long way of saying she's nuts." Sapphire whispered loudly, her hand on the left side of her face like that would make me not hear her.

I cleared my throat. She put her hand down and looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mom! Why would you say that!" She exclaimed. I hit her upside the head.

"Ow!"

Everyone else snickered. "So Pearl," Jack stepped in, probably sensing an upcoming fight. "Who do you think our godly parents are?"

"It's kind of hard to tell. Sapphire could be Ares or Hephaestus. Diamond would probably be Hermes or Apollo. You? Maybe Athena or Demeter. Your mother could be a minor goddess." She replied.

"What do you mean by 'minor' goddess?" Sapphire inquired.

"Well, the twelve major gods and goddesses-the ones who have cabins at camp-are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus. Now, two other majorly important gods who just don't have thrones on Olympus or cabins at camp are Hades and Hestia. Any other god is considered a 'minor god'. Hera and Artemis don't have children, so their cabins are just honorary. Well, the Hunters of Artemis stay in her cabin if they come to camp, but that rarely happens."

"I think that's majorly unfair." I commented. "The 'minor' and 'major' gods. What if a child of Hades comes along and they have nowhere to stay?"

"Well that's not gonna happen. World War II was basically Hades' children vs. Zeus and Poseidon's. When Hades lost, the three of them swore not to have any more demigod children. They're too powerful and dangerous." She answered.

"How can they just stop having children. That's just something gods do sometimes, right?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you do know how babies are made, right?" Sapphire asked her.

Jack stared at her. "Of course I do! But how do they just...not do...stuff?"

"Okay girls, let's keep this PG." Mum commented.

"Zeus broke the oath a bit ago. He had a daughter, Thalia. She...died coming to camp to save her friends. And last summer, we found out that Poseidon broke the oath as well. He had twins, Percy and Chryssie Jackson. It's funny, Hades was forced into it but he's the only one who didn't...nevermind." Pearl told us.

"How did Thalia die?" Jack asked.

"Hades sent a bunch of monsters after her and her friends. She died protecting them and her father turned her into a tree and created a border so it wouldn't happen again." She said sadly.

"How come he could turn her into a tree, but not just bring her back to life?" Sapphire asked.

"Even the gods can't do that. If the Fates decide that someone will die, you don't argue or change that." Mum put in.

"That's absotively horrid!" I exclaimed. "It's not the kid's fault! Why did Hades punish her?"

"Well, he probably can't punish Zeus." Jack pointed out. Pearl nodded.

"But she didn't do anything wrong! How come he punished Thalia, but not the other two?" I argued.

"He tried. He didn't have enough time to summon a whole army but he sent two different monsters after them. They were better protected, and they had the border on their side." Pearl said.

"Besides, do you wish they other two had died?" Mum asked.

"No, but I feel bad for Thalia. A short life in which she was hunted by monsters for her father's mistake." I answered.

The car was quiet for a while. "Wait," Sapphire suddenly said. "Mom, you're Diamond's Mom right?"

"Of course!" She answered immediately.

"Then who's her Dad?"

"Well, not all mortal parents actually know-"

"But you did." Pearl interrupted.

"I still don't think I should say. You really should wait until you're claimed at camp." She insisted.

"Mum," I said hesitantly. "Who exactly is my Dad?"

She sighed. "Do not say anything, any of you, until she is claimed." She paused for dramatic effect. "Poseidon. You're a daughter of Poseidon."

 **Yay! Cliffy! Kinda. I'm sure you knew that was coming. Quick question, should I have her claimed early, before Chryssie, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson leave for their quest, or in the middle of summer? Please review! Goddess of Awesomeness, out!**


	3. Chapter II: Well--Sheisse

**Author's Note; Hello my lovely readers! How are you today? You may have noticed I changed the rating from K+ to T. That's because I like to curse. A lot. So...that happened.**

 **SHOUTOUTS!:**

 **Cherokee rememberer gamer98: No, he really can't keep it in his pants, can he? And the 'Jack Frost' cliche (I knew that had to be one of the ones you were thinking about) I asked my friend what she wanted her name to be, and she immediately said, "JACK FROST!" Also, they all have gem and/or precious stone names because of their parents. It's just a thing we came up with as little kids. Lastly, I generally make a lot of references.**

 **Aqua: Yeah...in the story...definitely not just mentioned a few times...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson or any other songs, fandoms, or parodies mentioned in this fic.**

 ** _I'm A Demi-WHAT Now?_**

 _ **Chapter II: Well, Scheisse**_

"My Dad is Poseidon?" I shrieked, causing everyone but Mum to cover their ears. She winced.

"Yes."

"But that means...I'm not supposed to be alive...are they gonna try and kill me? I-I don't wanna die!" I started panicking. Would Hades try to kill me as he had my cousin Thalia? Was I going to...die?

I feared the worst.

"Calm down, Diamond!" Mum reassured.

"You have seven people to help you, nine once you're claimed and the twins are on your side! Twelve even once our other siblings find out they're demigods!" Pearl agreed.

"Wait, Jessica, Lightning, and Aqua are demigods as well?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Mum replied.

Sapphire lifted an amused eyebrow. "Did you and Dad have any kids together?" She asked.

"Smokey Topaz Jr." Mum suggested, but it sounded more like a question.

All four of us laughed. We pestered Pearl about 'Camp Half-Blood' until Mum pulled up in front of...a hill. With a giant pine tree.

"Why are we stopped here?" Jack asked.

"Did we run out of gas?" Sapphire hesitantly asked.

"No, this is it." Pearl answered.

"But this is a hill. Not a magical demigod camp." I said slowly as if I were talking to a two-year-old.

"This is Half-Blood Hill. The border between the mortal world and the magical demigod camp." Pearl replied in the same tone of voice, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the minivan.

Curious, I hopped out of the car. I saw Ruby and Jade arguing as they got out and everyone else rubbing their ears annoyedly. 'All car ride?' I mouthed at Sean.

He nodded. 'All car ride.' He confirmed. I laughed.

We all grabbed our small sports bags. Mum began to hug all of us-we were all like her children. "Make sure you write once a week, all of you."

"Yes, Mum." I said.

"And don't provoke anybody with anger issues, I heard the Ares kids can be especially easy to tick off."

"Yes, Mom." Ruby replied.

"And don't go in the woods alone, especially without weapons."

"Yes, Mother." Sapphire happily agreed.

"And don't get eaten or killed in any way by monsters."

"Yes, Mrs. Garnet." Jack answered.

"And don't kill anyone."

"Yes, Mrs. Sapphire." Monkey politely said.

"And don't talk back to Chiron or Mr. D."

"Yes, Mom." Pearl said boredly.

"And don't go out after curfew."

"Yes, Mom." Jade equally-as-boredly replied.

"And don't get yourself killed in any way!"

"One would wonder why you're sending us to a place where you can be killed so easily you need to be told not to." Sean remarked.

"Sean!" We all hissed.

"All of you women hate me." He muttered.

"And last of all," Mum said with a pointed look at Sean, Sapphire, Jack, and I. "No being a smart ass with anyone who is likely to hurt you."

"Yes, Mom." All nine of us said. Smokey had joined in.

"All of my children are smart asses and they know it." Mum murmured as she and Smokey went back to the minivans.

"Bye!" She yelled before closing the door and driving away.

We all looked up at Half-Blood Hill and five of us gulped. Five guesses who.

"Wait…" Jade murmured.

"What's wrong with the tree?" Pearl asked, running up the hill towards it.

Monkey and Jade ran after her. I looked more closely. The tree didn't seem to be doing well. Something was wrong.

I ran after them and reached the top of the hill in time to see Pearl arguing with a few campers.

"What happened?" She shrieked.

I looked at the tree. It's needles were yellow and falling off. In the trunk was a hole, oozing a sickly green liquid. It looked...poisoned?

"Look, Pearl, somebody poisoned the tree. Argus was fired for not doing his job and Chiron's leaving in a few days." A girl with dark brown hair and grass green eyes.

"But, Katie, why does Chiron have to leave?" Jade asked the girl.

She winced. "The Demeter cabin examined the poison as well as Chiron and Mr. D. We couldn't find a cure and Chiron said it was so ancient, he'd never seen it before. They blamed him because...well...you know his Dad. He has a replacement, Tantalus."

"Tantalus?" Monkey asked. "Don't tell me...the dude who couldn't eat or drink in the Underworld?"

Pearl nodded. "He's from The Fields of Punishment!" She hissed. "Look, I have five new people I brought. Even though it's safer here than at home, nothing had better happen to them."

"Don't worry, it's still safe enough. We just need a border patrol now." The girl-Katie?-told her.

"Okay." Jade replied.

"Come on." Monkey said to us. "Let's go to the Big House."

"Why can't we just go straight to the cabins?" I asked.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Well, we have to at least let Mr. D and Chi-Tantalus that you're here."

I looked down at the camp. There was a big blue house, and next to that, a volleyball court. There was a strange assortment of buildings arranged in a 'U', probably the cabins. There were various other Greek style buildings, a rock wall pouring out lava, an archery...place, a gigantic lake with people in canoes, flying horses, and a giant forest. The place was amazing!

We started off down the hill, Sapphire and Ruby complaining about how much their feet hurt the whole time. It took all of my willpower not to strangle them both. We stopped in front of the big blue house. There were two men and two goat men sitting around a table on the porch.

The goat men looked bloody terrified, and the regular men looked amused.

One of the men had curly black hair, a leopard print shirt Hawaiian, walking shorts, and tennis shoes. He had a slightly pudgy belly and a reddish looking face. The other man was horridly thin and sickeningly pale. He wore an orange prisoner jumpsuit with a the number 0001 in black above the pocket. He had nails that looked like they hadn't been washed in centuries, dark circles under his eyes, and strangely cut grey hair. His eyes were wild, but more than anything else, they screamed, 'I'M HUNGRY, HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEE!'

Then again, that might just be me. "Mr. D," Jade started.

"Wait a moment Jordan. Let me finish my turn." The man with the leopard print shirt said.

She waited very politely. I tapped my feet. I drummed my fingers on the porch railing. I started humming Fall Out Boy. **(1)** I looked around. I started bopping my head to my own humming.

After a few seconds, Jack joined in. Then Pearl, then Jade. The four of us were humming and tapping our feet and having a grand old time when the other man said, "Will you all just sit still and be quiet?"

I would've talked back, but I remembered my mother's warning. I sighed. I still looked around though. I can't sit still for more than three seconds and I can't be quiet for more than forty-five minutes. I once made a bet with my Mum that I could go for at least an hour without talking/singing/humming. I failed. **(2)**

After forever Mr. D finally looked at us. "What is it? You've brought five more ungrateful brats?"

"Yupperz." Monkey replied. "Heh. Yupperz."

"More of you. Great. Have any of you been claimed yet?" The other dude asked. We shook our heads. "Do you speak?"

"Yeah...But once you get me to start I can't stop. That's why I didn't say anything. I don't know what their excuses are. Though I bet-Mmph!" Jack had clamped a hand over my mouth. I glared at her.

"Thank you for silencing her. You," Mr. D pointed at Sapphire." What are the four of your names. First and last."

"I'm Sapphire Sapphire, that's my sister Ruby and Diamond Sapphire," I waved. "That's Jack Frost, and that's Sean. He doesn't have a last name."

"Okay Joyce, show them to the Hermes cabin." Mr. D finally ordered, pointing at Jade.

She sighed and led us away. Pearl and Monkey headed off in another direction.

"Joyce?" I asked, surprised.

"Mr. D gets everybody's names wrong." Jade sighed. She led us toward a cabin with peeling brown paint and an 11 over the door, which was wide open. All of the beds in the cabin were filled and a lot of people were sleeping on the floor.

"Five new campers." Jade announced.

"Regular or undetermined?" A boy asked.

Jade sighed. "Undetermined. All of them."

The other people in there sighed. Two boys walked up to us. They had messy brunette hair, brown eyes, and crooked smiles that made me clutch my bag suspiciously. One was taller than the other, but they were otherwise identical.

"We're the cabin counselors, Travis and Connor Stoll." One introduced.

"Find a spot on the floor for yourselves." The other told us, sweeping his arm around the room. He held a small glittery pink bag in his hand.

Sapphire squinted. "That's funny! That looks a lot like my bag."

"Uh, Saph?" Ruby said uncertainly. "I think that is your bag."

Sapphire lunged for the bag, snatching it back immediately. "And give me back whatever money you took." She ordered.

"She's good." One of them muttered, forking over the twenty bucks they'd taken.

"Hardly. It's just exactly what she would've done." Jack muttered.

They gave Sapphire approving looks. Suddenly, a conch horn blew.

Everyone got up and started heading out of the door. "Where are we going?" Sean asked.

"Dinner." Jade answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Yay, food!" I squealed happily.

Jade ruffled my hair as we walked out of the door.

The food was barbecue, like ribs and stuff. I noticed that everyone was putting some food in the fire. "For the gods." Pearl explained.

I shrugged and pt ost all of my mashed potatoes in the flames. I noticed people muttering under their breaths.

Hey, Dad. I thought. I hope you claim me soon so I can make you proud. Unless you want me to like, sacrifice goats or something. I won't do that. But, uh, please. I want to feel like I belong and that won't happen unless everyone else knows who I really am. That and the Hermes cabin is crowded! So please, claim me, father.

I sat down at the Hermes table. I barely fit, and Jack finally just got on her knees and ate on the ground.

Suddenly, there were gasps heard throughout the pavilion. I looked at Sapphire, Sean, and Ruby.

Sapphire had a flaming hammer floating above her head, and Sean and Ruby had little lightning bolts.

I noticed people were staring at me as well. I looked up, and gulped. Above my head was a sea green trident. The strange symbols stayed for a moment before disappearing, each leaving a slight scent of something in the air. A sea breeze, ozone, and smoke.

Mr. D stood up. "All hail Sean, Ruby, Sapphire, and Diamond Sapphire, children of Zeus, Hephaestus, and Poseidon." It was one of the only times he would ever get my name right.

We all switched tables, actually giving Jack a seat. I sat all alone.

After dinner (in which everybody stared at us in fear), was a campfire. I sat all alone. After the campfire (in which everybody still stared at us in fear), was curfew.

I got my stuff from the Hermes cabin and headed towards the cabin Pearl pointed out. A low building made of grey sea stone.

Inside were a couple of bunk beds. I took the one that didn't look used, and slept on the bottom.

The end of that night I felt many things.

I was happy my father had answered my prayers and sent a silent thank you to him. I was excited for camp activities the next morning. But there was one emotion, one feeling, that outnumbered all of the rest.

I grew up as the fifth out of twelve children. I was used to loudness, not enough space, and certainly, a lot of people. There was always somebody there.

But I had never, in my life, felt more alone.

 **The last part is so depressing...this is what happens when I finish Champion and stay up late in the same day. Also, Sean was on my phone earlier and said he was looking for Google Docs (Where I write my FF). When I asked why, he answered that he wanted to change being afraid of the dark. My response was, "Pfft. That's already published. You're too late." Please review and all that shiz.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) I do this all the time. I'm either ADHD, a girl version of Leo without the Hephaestus stuff (so very ADHD), or just reeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyyy impatient and easily bored.**

 **(2) This actually happened. Multiple times. After about the hundredth time I tried this (over a few years) my Mum just told me to stop trying. She then told me the next morning I was mumbling nonsense words like Sibuma (Sibuna) and Geromo (Geronimo) and lons-y! (Allons-y!) In my sleep.**


	4. Chapter III: Surprise!

**Author's Note ; Hello my lovely readers. It's summer vacation and I saw Jurassic World on my last day of school with 'Jack'. She usually comes over on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and 'Aqua' didn't wanna come. Sucker. Funny-ish story (You can skip if you want): So penultimate (second to last) day of school and my friends..'Topanga' (She chose to be reffered to in this way), 'Micayla', 'Leila', and 'Kathy' invite two other people to sit at our lunch table because of some video game tournament they were having on their phones. We all hate one of the boys. They asked him about the book he'd been reading since **_**September**_ **(The Titan's Curse). He said he 'got bored with it.' That's on my top three most interesting and exciting PJO/HoO books and he 'got bored with it'. I was about to shout at/murder him when my other friend 'Camille' showed up. He was sitting in her seat. She started shouting at him to move and when he scooted over to where 'Jack' would've been sitting if she'd been there she said he 'irked her soul' and she refused to sit next to him. He said she should move and she replied it was our lunch table and he would move or else. He moved. I texted my friends in a group chat complaining because 'Micayla' left to go outside, leaving him to sit next to me. He should be thankful 'Camille' stopped me from murdering him. Barely.**

 **SHOUTOUTS!** **:**

 _ **Rubydaawesome:**_ **You're welcome for using your name! Everyone cool I know who's a part of this fandom (or who we've corrupted by telling them** _ **everything**_ **if they-shudders-hate reading) consider themselves demigods as well, so you're** _ **definitely**_ **not alone. And I always answer reviews...when I get them.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I dunno what you mean exactly...this is a Fanfiction, not a parody, but I will be mentioning quite a few.**

 _ **Cherokee rememberer gamer98:**_ **Yeah, I guess. I think I'll make them all claimed quickly as long as their parents have cabins. It'll kind of show how powerful The Sapphires are, cause I don't want them to be a bunch of Mary Sues and Gary Stus. I have the book online (I sadly lost my copy a while ago DX) so I took some of it from there. Some parts are just purely sugar induced me though. And of course Percy's coming! Along with my OC, his twin sister Chryssie. I have plans. *Grins and rubs hands together while laughing evilly***

 **Disclaimer ; I do not own Percy Jackson or any other songs, fandoms, or parodies mentioned in this fic. Or anything you recognize to be someone else's. I have some direct stuff from PJO here: they do not belong to me DX.**

 _ **I'm A Demi-WHAT Now?**_

 _ **Chapter III: Surprise!**_

The next day started out strangely. For _everyone._ I ate breakfast at my own table. Until Ruby and Sean got up and pushed our tables together. Mr. D and Tantalus glared at us as everyone else gaped, surprised that we dared to break the seating rules.

"You have to sit at your own tables." Tantalus told us.

"We are." Ruby replied. "Our tables are just pushed together so we don't have to sit alone."

Everyone openly stared. "They do have a point. We can't technically punish them." Mr. D pointed out.

I smiled into my plate and sipped my water slowly to keep from laughing. Pearl stared at us. 'You got Mr. D on your side?' She mouthed.

The three of us simultaneously winked as Sapphire and Jack gave us thumbs ups. Monkey and Jade just rolled their eyes, but they were smiling.

Afterwards, Jade Monkey, and Pearl dragged the rest of us to what looked like a little gardening shed. You know, to keeps tools in. I think. We never really had a garden. Monkey was the only one of us that didn't doom every plant we touched. I'm not proud, but it happens.

"We've been given permission to help you with finding your weapons." Monkey grinned.

"I have a knife, Pearl has a sword." Pearl cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, _machete_ , and Monkey has a pair of nunchucks. Don't even _ask_ where those came from because nobody knows." Jade explained.

"Ooh!" Jack exclaimed. "I want nunchucks! I'm a ninja."

"No. You're not." Pearl answered. She started rummaging through different weapons, as if she was looking for the perfect ones for us.

Jack ran in circles and crept up behind Pearl, finally tapping her on the shoulder. "Did you see me coming?" Jack asked.

"No." Pearl replied, confused for once.

"Exactly. Ninja!" Jack hissed.

Pearl rolled her eyes and turned back around. Jack did a few somersaults behind Pearl, absotively silent.

"Did you see _that_?" Jack asked.

"No."

"See? Ninja!" **(1)**

Pearl snorted and straightened up, holding a huge broadsword. I laughed. "Who's that for?"

"Sean." She handed it to him. Sean tried to keep it steady and look all impressive, but he leaned over because it was too heavy and fell. We all laughed as he handed it back to Pearl.

"Not for me…"

Next was a spear for Sapphire. She swung it around like a bo staff and ended up burying the tip in the ground. "No." Monkey said, pulling the spear out of the ground carefully, as to not break off the tip.

They gave me a bow next. "Awesome! I'm Katniss!" I tried to shoot an arrow at the wall of the shed.

The arrow dipped down toward the ground. Jade instructed me on how to hold it. I told her I got it. I tried again. The arrow dipped toward the ground and...I don't wanna talk about it. **(2)**

They gave Ruby a double pair of swords. She couldn't even lift them. "I don't think these will work."

Jack saw a pair of throwing stars, like what ninjas use. "Aw, yes! Come to Jackie!" She exclaimed happily.

"NO!" We all argued, stepping in front of her.

I inched my hand ever so slowly towards them though, to ensure that they would be safe of course. "Diamond Rose Sapphire, move that hand right back to your side and away from the ninja stars before I chop it off." Sapphire threatened, holding up a knife.

I obliged. "Give me that!" Pearl said and snatched it out of her hand.

We gave it to Jack. Bad idea. _Really_ bad idea. She almost took off Sean's head. "Oops." She giggled as Jade confiscated it and Sean glared at her.

We found a crossbow for Ruby, which made her really happy, seeing as she was first. It shrunk into a blue ring when you twisted a ruby on the handle. When you twisted the ruby on it **(3)** it grew into the crossbow and her never-emptying quiver grew on her back.

Sean wound up getting a sword, just one not as big. He grinned and held it up. If you pressed a button at the bottom of the hilt, it turned into a small black comb, kinda like the ones they used in Grease. If you press a button on the bottom of the comb, it turned back into a sword.

Sapphire got a wicked battle axe that could split into two, or shrink into a necklace when you flicked a flame insignia on the handle. The necklace was a simple bronze chain with a matching fire insignia to the one on the handle hanging from it. If you flicked it, it became the axe.

Jack did end up getting the throwing stars. They were boomerang throwing stars that turned into a gold wristwatch when you pushed the snowflake in the middle. If you pushed the snowflake symbol on the side of the wristwatch, the six throwing stars showed up in holders on her arms.

It took a while to find something for me. It seemed like nothing there fit. After quite a bit of searching, I pointed to a silver charm bracelet that had _not_ been lying there a moment ago.

"What's that?" I asked, picking it up now.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before." Jade replied.

We all examined it. The charms were strange. A bow, crossed knives, a wide sword, a sword and shield, a wider shield, a spear, an axe, a trident, a pen, and a silhouette of a person's shoulders and head with lines going through it and a question mark in the middle.

Jade tried unclasping it. It wouldn't work. She gave it to Monkey who gave it to Pearl who gave it to Ruby who gave it to Sapphire who gave it to Sean who gave it to Jack who gave it back to Jade. "Doesn't work." She muttered.

I experimentally tried unclasping it as everyone else looked for anything we hadn't tried yet. It came undone. I put it on my wrist. It fit _perfectly,_ not too tight it cuts off circulation, not too loose it hangs all the way off of my wrist and drags it down.

"Woah." I breathed feeling like a mix of Thor, Cinderella, and Goldilocks. "Just right."

Pearl turned. "No way!"

Everyone else stared at me. "How does it work?" Ruby asked.

On impulse, I tugged on the double knives charm and squeezed it. In a split second, I was holding a knife in each hand. I threw one inside the weapons shed and hit the only bare spot on the back wall. Exactly where I was aiming…

"I think we found you a weapon." Monkey said happily, clapping me on the shoulder.

"That is _so cool!_ " Jack exclaimed

"How come Diamond gets all the cool stuff?" Sapphire whined.

"Because I'm awesome." I answered cockily.

The seven of them stared at me. "No…" Sean trailed off. "That's not it. That's not it at all. It must be something else."

I scowled and leveled my other knife at him. "Watch it, bruh."

I tugged on the empty hoop where the knives were on my bracelet, and the knives disappeared and reappeared there.

I went through the rest of my day in a kind of haze. I wasn't really sure what was happening until I got a little alone time before dinner.

I decided to hang up my posters and stuff. I arranged everything neatly (for once) and was proud of my work.

I sat down on my bed and started fiddling with my bracelet, deciding I liked the knives best.

The door opened and a boy walked in. He had messy black hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes. He looked about a year or two older than me and I somehow knew that it was Percy Jackson, my brother.

He saw me and backed out of the cabin, closing the door.

A few seconds later, a girl opened it. She had messy shoulder-length black hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes. She looked like a girl version of Percy and I knew she was Chryssie.

She also backed away and closed the door.

It opened a third time and they both stuck their heads into the cabin.

"Chryssie?" He asked nervously, his eyes not leaving me for a second.

"Yes, I see the small redhaired humanoid too, Percy." She replied, also staring at me and only me.

"Chryssie?" He asked again.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Follow-up question; Why is the small redhaired humanoid in our cabin and holding a knife?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" She answered.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

They slowly opened the door a bit more and hesitantly stepped inside the cabin.

"I'm Diamond Sapphire, not small redhaired humanoid by the way. I'm your new sister!" I said happily, dropping the knives and holding a hand out to shake.

"I'm Chryssie. Chryssie Jackson." Chryssie said, shaking it.

I turned towards Percy. "And I'm her twin brother, Percy." He slowly shook my hand.

"I kinda figured. Pearl told me already." I told them.

"You know Pearl, daughter of...Athena?" Chryssie asked, surprised.

"And her twin, Jade. Also her younger half-sister, Monkey Boots. Also the new campers. Sapphire Sapphire, daughter of Hephaestus. Jack Frost, we dunno. And Ruby Sapphire and Sean, children of Zeus." I added helpfully.

"But, you're not supposed to be alive. All three of you." Percy remarked. Chryssie hit him upside the head.

"Technically speaking neither are you." I retorted.

They shrugged. "True." They replied in unison.

"So…" Chryssie trailed off. "I'm sorry, how old are you? And when did you get here again?"

"I'm twelve, my birthday's in April. And I got here yesterday. I was claimed last night at dinner with Sapphire, Sean, and Ruby." I replied.

"But...you and Annabeth told me _nobody's_ claimed that fast!" Percy exclaimed, rounding on Chryssie.

"They don't! I mean, not normally. And did they _both_ really break the oath? _Twice?_ " Chryssie asked me.

"She doesn't know what the oath is." Percy said. " _I_ barely know what the oath is, nonetheless this top secret prophecy Chiron was talking about earlier."

Chryssie facepalmed. "Neither do I. Annabeth never told me anything either, remember that."

" _Mmhmm_ , sure. This is all so weird. Grover going missing, the tree, Chiron, Tyson, and then this girl shows up in our cabin." Percy replied.

"Someone could write a book." Chryssie grinned.

Percy grinned back. "Yes! The first one could be Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

"Or Chryssie Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

I had a feeling they forgot I was there. I shrugged and began doodling in my little TARDIS notebook with a random pen.

They argued back and forth until Chryssie stopped it. "I have a compromise. Chryssie and Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

"Okay." Percy agreed. "Wait, why is your name first?"

"Alphabetical reasons. Plus, I'm cooler."

"Nuh-uh! Percy and Chryssie Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

"Chryssie and Percy."

"Percy and Chryssie."

"Chryssie and Percy."

 _Oh._

"Percy and Chryssie."

 _My._

"Chryssie and Percy."

 _God. Or I guess gods now. Huh, cool._

"Percy and Chryssie."

 _Seriously? Even my_ other _siblings don't argue like this. Yet._

"Chryssie and Percy."

"Oh just, SHUT _UP!_ " I finally shouted.

They looked at me, startled. "Has she been here the whole time?" Percy asked, covering the side of his mouth.

"I believe so."

"Oops."

"I can still hear you!" I exclaimed, annoyed. "And I have a name! I do recommend you use it, it'll be easier than to just say 'she' or 'this girl' all the time. Maybe people will actually know who you're talking about. And it's rude also."

"Er, yes." Chryssie said. "Name. What is it again?"

"Diamond."

"I'll try to remember that." Percy remarked.

Just then, a horn blew. "Ooh, dinner!" I exclaimed happily.

"The cabin counselors are supposed to lead their cabins up." Percy said, puffing out his chest.

"Which is why I'll be leading the way." Chryssie said, walking out of the cabin.

Percy just gaped at her, but followed. I was right behind him. I watched the other cabin counselors lead cabins up to the pavilion. The other cabins had a lot more people. Well, besides Zeus and Dionysus but...uh...oh right, food!

As soon as everyone was there, Percy led a cyclops to the middle of the pavilion. He had brown hair and a brown eye. He looked overwhelmed despite the fact he was taller than half of the people at camp. Chryssie moved to stand next to them. People stopped talking and everyone turned to look.

"Who invited _that_?" Someone asked. Percy turned to glare at the table. I think it was the one of the people from the glowing golden cabin...Apollo?

"Well, well, if it isn't Peter and Carrie Johnson. My millennium is complete." Mr. D said. I was _so_ confused, but tried not to show it.

They gritted their teeth, "Percy." Percy started.

"And Chryssie Jackson." Chryssie added.

" _Sir_." They concluded in unison.

He just sipped his drink contently. "Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever."

 _Well someone's cranky,_ I thought. _Then again, this isn't even half as bad as yesterday._

A half-man, half-goat thing was peeling the skin off of grapes and giving them to him. I felt bad, the poor thing looked absotively terrified. What gave Mr. D the right to boss hima round like that? It briefly crossed my mind to do the thing Hermione started for house elves in Harry Potter, S.P.E.W., for goatmen. The idea amused me, but I wasn't sure why.

"These two," Mr. D said to Tantalus. "You need to watch. Poseidon's children, you know."

"Ah!" Tantalus exclaimed, looking at them with new interest. It didn't look particularly good though, it looked more like he was adding them to his 'Make Lives Living Hades XD' list. " _Those_ ones."

For once, I was _really_ glad a sibling was getting all the attention, instead of me. (Which happens a _lot._ )

"I am Tantalus." Tantalus said to them. "On special assignment here until, well until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise."

Wait. So Mr. D...was the god Dionysus. That made a lot of sense! _Thanks a lot Pearl, Monkey, and Jade for telling me this beforehand. Great job._

"I do expect you two to refrain from causing any more trouble." Tantalus finished. Oops. Had he been talking that whole time?

"Trouble?" They asked, confused. They glared at eachother for talking at the same time.

Mr. D snapped his fingers and a newspaper appeared. I couldn't see anything from where I was sitting, but Percy and Chryssie looked a mix of upset and amused.

"Yes, trouble." Tantalus said smugly. "I understand the two of you caused quite a bit of it last summer."

From what Pearl told us in the car, they went on a quest and personally stopped a civil war. With two other friends, of course. Apparently they were both too Seaweed Brain to do anything on their own. Who knew what that meant, I'd just thought it was funny.

Another goatman put a plate with barbeque on it in front of Tantalus. He licked his lips hungrily and I remembered what Monkey had said his punishment in the Underworld had been. "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967." He said to his cup.

He slowly reached out a hand. "Go on old fellow." Mr. D said encouragingly. "Maybe it'll work this time."

Tantalus reached for the cup, only to have it scoot away from him. He tried to get a piece of brisket, but it scooted away from him and into the flames. I covered my mouth, not showing him my grin. I had to bite back a laugh. As agonizing as no food for like, _ever_ , must be, he was a dick. And he deserved it.

"Blast!" He exclaimed. I looked away because I was a second away from losing it. Looking around, I saw that Jack, Sapphire, a group of Hermes kids, and two girls from the Apollo cabin were in the same condition. **(A/N; To my friends: ;) You know who you are)**

"Oh well." Mr. D said, obviously trying to sound sympathetic, but failing _miserably_. "Maybe in a few days. Believe me old chap, just _being_ in this camp will be torture enough. You're old curse will fade eventually."

"Yeah." Tantalus muttered, looking crestfallen. (Ooh, big word. One point Diamond for listening to her audiobooks more intently than she thought! Teehee, third person...oh, right, story!) He stared at Mr. D's drink longingly. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

Jack chose that moment to slurp her drink loudly. Tantalus glared at her. I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest not to let him see my grin. Some people had gone back to their food, but most were still listening to the conversation intently.

"You're that spirit from the Fields of Punishment." Percy said, seemingly proud of himself for remembering. "The one who stands in a lake underneath a fruit tree but can't eat or drink."

"A real scholar, aren't you boy?" Tantalus sneered.

Unfazed by this comment towards her twin, Chryssie spoke up. "You must have done something _pretty_ horrible when you were alive. What was it?"

His eyes narrowed. A few goatmen behind him shook their heads so hard and quick I thought they were going to fly off. I shuddered at that thought.

"I'll be watching over you Percy and Chryssie Jackson." Tantalus said threateningly. "I don't want any problems at _my_ camp."

"There are problems already at _your_ camp." Percy retorted. You could practically _hear_ the air quotes around the word 'your'.

" _Sir._ " Chryssie concluded venomously.

"Oh go _sit down_ Johnsons." Mr. D sighed. "I believe your table is right there. You know, the one where most people don't want to sit because of your Barnacle Breaths."

I clenched my fists underneath the table. I slowly unclenched and re-clenched them. _That...why that little...calm down. Don't get blasted into a pile of ashes just because someone who you can't really argue with insulted you and your siblings._ Percy and Chryssie's facies were burning and I knew they were going through the same mental struggle that I was.

"Come on Tyson." The two of them said in unison. They glared at eachother. I noticed that whenever they say things at the same time they either glare or grin at eachother. Depended on the situation I guessed. They started walking away and gestured for the Cyclops to come with them.

"Oh, no no no." Tantalus disagreed. "The _monster_ stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

 _It?_ I thought. _That's a living, breathing being. Not an_ it. I felt like bashing his face in right then, right there and making a run for it. I held back as I had the slight feeling I wouldn't make it too far.

" _Him_." The two said in unison again, but this time they didn't seem to care. "His name is Tyson."

Tantalus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Tyson saved the camp." Chryssie insisted. "He _pounded_ those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would've burned down this whole place!"

I'd seen that earlier. I started to rush over there, but Pearl told me they had it and the girl leading _hated_ having help in battles.

"Yes. And what a pity that would've been." Tantalus said in mock sympathy, much like the kind Mr. D had given him earlier. Mr. D snickered. "Leave us. While we decide this creature's fate."

Tyson looked at the twins fearfully. They looked back, knowing they couldn't openly disobey the two.

"I'll be right over here big guy." Percy reassured him, pointing to our table. "Don't worry, we'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

"You'll be okay." Chryssie promised.

"I believe you." He replied. "You are my friends."

The two slowly trudged over to the table and sat down across from me. Conversations slowly started around the pavilion. Wood nymphs gave the two of them slices of pizza, but they didn't touch it.

They still got up and put some of their food into the fire for the gods. As I had already done that as I watched their conversation, I stayed seated.

"Hey." I said. "How do you know him? Just curious."

"He went to our school." Chryssie said.

"We didn't know he was a Cyclops until earlier." Percy added.

"Earlier we were attacked during a literal killer game of dodgeball. He stopped the giants who attacked us from killing anyone." Chryssie explained.

"Yeah...but we did blow up the gym...and get put in the news for it…" Percy muttered.

"I couldn't keep my mouth shut when school ended on the last day and got held back after class...my teacher turned out to be a monster and tried to kill me so...fun! I was the perfect student, too. In an alternate universe." I told them. They laughed.

"Been there, done that." Chryssie said nonchalantly and waved her hand to the side. "Got the t-shirt."

"Yeah, our killer teacher was a monster sent from our dear old uncle that lives downstairs himself." Percy snorted.

Tantalus blew a conch horn. "Oh, what does he want _now_?" I muttered, annoyed.

"Yes, well." He started. "Another fine meal! Or so I'm told."

His hand slowly moved toward his dinner plate that now had food on it as if the food wouldn't realize. It did. The food shot away before his hand even got six _inches_ near it.

"And here on my first official day of authority, " He continued. "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat. "

Mr. D clapped at this statement and the goatmen followed suit. I slowly inched away from Tantalus. Tyson was still standing by the table, and every time he tried to move, Tantalus pulled him back forward where everyone could see him.

"And now some changes!" Tantalus gave us all a crooked smile. "We are re-instituting the chariot races!"

Murmuring broke out at all the tables-excitement, fear, disbelief. "I heard from some of the older cabins that people _died_ last time!" Chryssie whispered angrily.

"Now I know, " Tantalus continued, raising his voice, "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, 'technical problems'."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations, " Someone at the Apollo table called nervously.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabins will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

An explosion of excited conversation-no KP for a whole month? No stable cleaning? Was he serious? I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. This camp was supposed to protect us from the dangers that were outside and teach us to fight them. Not cause more dangers from the inside.

"But, sir!" A girl with string brown hair tied back with a bandana said. She looked a bit nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table.

I saw that she had a YOU MOO, GIRL! sign on her back. A few campers snickered meanly.

"What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots-" She argued.

"Ah, the hero of the day, " Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!"

The girl (Apparently named Clarisse) blinked, then blushed. "Um, I didn't-"

"And modest, too. " Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy our-selves, yes?"

"But the tree-" Clarisse started to argue.

"And now, " Tantalus said, as several of her siblings pulled her back into her seat. "Before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. The Jacksons and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here. " Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson.

People started murmuring uneasily and cast glances at the three of them. I wanted to ash his head in again. Tyson was a living, breathing, creature. Just because he wasn't half-human like the rest of us shouldn't have mattered. He saved the camp and obviously meant no harm!

"Now, of course, " He said. "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"

There was complete and utter silence at the Hermes table. Travis and Connor Stoll developed a sudden interest in the tablecloth. I couldn't blame them. From what I'd seen, the Hermes cabin was already more than full. There was no way they could take in a Cyclops taller than most of them.

"Come now, " Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"

Everybody gasped, me with them. Floating above Tyson's head was a holographic image, the same one that had appeared over my head the night before.

Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. Last night, when the four of us had been claimed, everybody got up from their tables and knelt, announcing our names. But now, they followed Tantalus's lead, and Tantalus roared with laughter.

"Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!" He exclaimed happily. I didn't find it funny.

Everybody laughed except my siblings and a few others. Tyson didn't seem to notice. He was too mystified, trying to swat the glowing trident that was now fading over his head. He was too innocent to understand how much they were making fun of him, how cruel people were.

But I knew. And so did Chryssie and Percy. We had another cabinmate. A supposed 'monster' as a half-brother.

At Tantalus' order, he got up and walked over here with his food, sitting next to me. I smiled warmly and welcomingly at him. Percy and Chryssie wore matching looks of sickening horror. I tried to recall what I knew about Cyclopes. They were children of gods, obviously, and...nature spirits I thought. So instead of being demigods like us, they were Cyclopes. My Mum had always made us pay attention to Greek myths. Now I knew why, to prepare us.

"Percy? Chryssie?" Tyson asked. "What does that mean? Why do I have to sit here now? Am I in trouble?"

They didn't answer and instead just stared at their plates.

I felt bad for Tyson, so I answered his question. "It means you're one of us, that you're our brother. I'm Diamond by the way."

"I'm Tyson." He smiled happily. "I have two new sisters! And a new brother!"

He reminded me of a toddler, and I realized he might be. Just because he was big didn't necessarily mean he was old. "Siblings." I told him. "That's what you call it when you have a brother and a sister, it can mean either one."

"Sib-lings?" He asked.

I grinned at him. "Uh-huh. Great job!"

I know, you're expecting me (like most people *Cough*Chryssie and Percy*Cough*) to be ashamed to have a so-called 'monster' as a brother and be so embarrassed I wouldn't even talk to him. But what's the point? You can't choose your siblings. I'd learned that a long time ago, and had gotten used to it.

Monkey, Sean, Jack, and Lightning had always been more than welcome in our home, and vice versa. Our parents practically said, "Be friends and act like good brothers and sisters. Become a family." And we did. When you have a family as crazy as mine, you realized that family's family, no matter how weird or embarrassing they may be.

So, Tyson was family. He was my baby brother, and I was going to treat him as such, even if Percy and Chryssie weren't. I mean, from what I heard and saw, he'd saved the camp. Didn't that count for _something_? Apparently not. Percy and Chryssie were his 'friends' apparently. No, they weren't. At all. 'Friends' don't act the way they were acting.

Every few seconds, Tyson would giggle and say, "Percy, Chryssie, and Diamond are my siblings?" He would sound so excited.

I would nod and he would squeal happily.

That first night, I fell asleep easily, and so did Tyson. But I knew the next morning that Percy and Chryssie hadn't, due to the bags under their eyes.

That whole night, ever since Tyson had been claimed, they hadn't spoken a word.

And it sickened me.

 **Another chapter down! Sorry if Diamond's reaction was unrealistic to you guys, but that's how I would react. You can't choose your family, so you need to stop wishing otherwise. Anyways, review please! Even those friends I mentioned earlier. They'll be featured more in the next chapter, I promise. And introduced.**

 _ **Footnotes: **_

**(1) Actually happened again. Except this took place in my living room, with my Dad, who was watching TV. It was very amusing, to say the least.**

 **(2) Also happened. The instructors were two hot guys at a camp I went to for a school trip. Even though I genuinely tried, I wasn't too upset when I had to be helped. And I still...you know what? I still don't wanna talk about it.**

 **(3) Ha, see what I did there? Ruby with the ruby ring. I feel like none of you find that quite as funny.**


	5. Chapter IV: Chariot Racing Is Painful

**Author's Note ; Hello my peoples! You're lucky. Two chapters in under 24 hours. I slaved over the computer for five hours. I didn't even stop for food. Please don't expect the next chapter to be up even twice as quickly because I am aca-exhausted. And ready to play Minecraft. SHOUTOUT TIME!**

 **SHOUTOUTS!:**

 ** _Cherokee rememberer gamer98_ : Yeah, I guess so. I don't know how he found it boring but just...agh. I can't even. Yeah...when Percy was being so embarrassed of Tyson when I first read it and Annabeth was so rude, I was just like, "Really? He didn't do anything to you guys." But I guess I understood at least a little bit.**

 ** _Rubydaawesome_ : Thank you, and I really don't want it to be the same old thing. So even though longbows are cool, crossbows are kinda like the mechanical pencils of bows I guess. They're more powerful too, which is good. There're a bunch of different strings and you put the arrow in like you would with a normal bow (please look up a picture) and either pull on the string or some have levers to pull instead. Have fun at swim camp and I hope you can read FF over there. When I went camping for school we had no bars, which meant no FF at night before bed. I couldn't even write cause Google Docs wasn't working.**

 **P.S. Youre secret's safe with me ;)**

 ** _Aqua_ : Oh. My. Gods. First of all, not going to mention spelling errors and second of all don't tell me what to do. And I considered her kinda like Mrs. Dodds. Hates the awesome people (me) and fawns over the not-so-awesome people (you). And it's up.**

 **Disclaimer ; I obviously don't own PJO or any of the other fandoms, songs, parodies, or anything you recognize to be somebody else's. If I did, I'd probably be doing something more important than writing FF while listening to Imagine Dragons/Fall Out Boy/All-American Rejects/Panic! At the Disco. (But probably not.)**

 _ **I'm A Demi-WHAT Now?**_

 _ **Chapter IV: Chariot Racing Is Painful**_

The next few days were, in fact, torture, like Tantalus had said. But...for different reasons than others. Percy and Chryssie were still embarrassed of Tyson and whenever he would excitedly ask about siblings, one of them would go, "Well, it's not that simple." It was.

The comments from the other cabins were annoying but most were directed at the twins, instead of me, which confused me immensely. I guess more people knew them so it was funnier in their opinion.

Whenever he wasn't around to hear the comments and their replies, one of the twins would go, "He's not our real brother! He's more like a half-brother on the monstrous side of the family. Like...a half-brother twice removed, or something. "

I knew they were confused by my actions as well though, so I didn't really judge them. From what I'd heard, Chryssie had never known if she had any siblings or who they were until Percy came and Percy had been raised as an only child. So it wasn't their fault. Most people would've reacted that way, I just had a pretty big family.

Since the twins and Tyson teamed up with for the chariot race, (2-3 people) I couldn't participate. They didn't even let me help.. Pearl, Monkey, and a girl from their cabin teamed up for Athena. Sapphire, her cabin counselor, and another guy from her cabin were all together for it. The Stolls and Jade were the Hermes representatives.

I have a good (read: violent) enough imagination for traps and stuff. But no the three of them had it covered. It pissed me off. Since Jack was the same way, we hung out a lot.

Jack pointed over to two girls sitting by the Apollo cabin (we were in the middle of the green). One was an Asian girl with wavy black hair in a ponytail and just normal jeans and a camp t-shirt. The other had wavy chestnut hair with a headband that really did nothing to hold her hair back and milk chocolate skin. She wore jean shorts and another camp t-shirt. It looked casual yet fancy at the same time, which confused me.

The one with the ponytail was saying how they needed to have a certain trap on there while the other girl exclaimed in a loud British accent, "I'm so bored! They should have let us helped at least a bit.

Jack and I exchanged a look. "Move in, now!" I muttered. "Before anyone else does." She nodded and we got up, heading over to them.

We stopped when we reached them. "Hi." Jack said. "We couldn't help hearing your...discussion and, well, we're bored too. Like, desperately. Wanna hang out?"

"Sure." The girl with the ponytail said. She had dark brown eyes. "I'm Topanga Brooks and this is Camille Night. We're daughters of Apollo. And the mortal Mackenzie Brooks."

"Wait, you're...twins?" I asked, really confused.

"Oh gods no." Camille exclaimed. She had hazel brown eyes with flecks of blue in them. "I'm almost a year older than her. But yes, we have the same biological Mum. I was put up for adoption."

We nodded. "I love your accent!" We exclaimed at the same time, grinning from ear to ear.

We sat down across from them. "I'm Jack Frost and this is Diamond Sapphire, daughter of Poseidon."

"Jack Frost?" Topanga asked, confused.

"Isn't your brother the Cyclops?" Camille asked. I nodded. "Why aren't you embarrassed like the twins?"

"Camille!" Topanga exclaimed.

I shrugged. "S'fine. It's because there's nothing to be ashamed of. He's a monster technically but he's really sweet and quite hilarious. He's a baby Cyclops, I think. Anyway, can't choose your family."

They grinned. "I think it's rude what people are saying." Topanga remarked. "I heard a bunch of Aphrodite girls asking one of the twins if they wanted to borrow eyeliner for their eye."

"Oh, sorry. Eyes." Camille mocked in a high-pitched American accent. "That Melanie is so annoying sometimes."

"What about Karen and Sadie?" Topanga asked. Camille groaned.

"They're horrible! The lot of them!" She exclaimed.

After a few seconds of silence, we all started laughing hysterically. It felt so good to have at least one other person who understood my sense of humor, and now I had two.

* * *

The night before the race, they finally finished the chariot. The three of them were proud of it, and I tried not to show how disappointed I was at not being able to participate. It was blue and white, with wave designs on it and a trident on front. "It looks really cool! Can't wait to see it in action."

When we were all in bed, Tyson asked, "Percy, Chryssie?"

"Yeah?" They called.

I pretended to be asleep. "You are mad?" He asked nervously.

"Diamond, are you awake?" Chryssie hissed. I didn't answer.

"Nah, we're not mad." Percy said.

"I am a monster." Tyson said sadly.

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him he wasn't, but I wanted to hear what the twins would say.

Chryssie answered him. "Don't say that. It's not true."

"It is okay. I will be a good monster. That way you won't have to be mad." Tyson answered simply. I felt so bad for him.

"It's just...we've never had any half-siblings before. Even last year, we knew we had the same mother. It's really different for us." Percy said.

"And we're worried about camp." Chryssie added. "And another friend of ours, Grover...he might be in trouble. And we both feel like we should be doing something to help, but we don't know what."

Tyson didn't answer. "I'm sorry." They both muttered.

"It's not your fault." Percy told him. "We're mad at Poseidon."

"We both feel like he's trying to compare us all...and we don't understand why." Chryssie murmured.

Tyson snored. They both sighed. "Good night, big guy." They said.

I lied awake a little longer, mulling over what they'd said. It all made sense.

I had a dreamless sleep, and woke up to the twins tossing and turning. I glanced out the window, it was the same time of day we normally got up. The two of them were murmuring in their sleep. Something about...a bride?

I got out of bed and walked over to them. Tyson followed suit. I stood next to Chryssie and he next to Percy. Suddenly, both of their eyes shot open...at the same time.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked.

They both had a short look of panic when Tyson said that. It faded away quickly, and he didn't seem to notice. But I did.

The morning was hot and humid. Sapphire's cabin had plowed a track in minutes a few days before. There were stone steps for the spectators. Tantalus, a few goatmen (Who I've been told are called 'satyrs'), a few nature spirits, and all the campers who weren't participating.

I sat down next to Jack, and right above Camille and Topanga. Another girl, with wavy black hair and brown eyes sat down next to Topanga. She looked around 10, Aqua's age. We were right in front, so we could see the action.

"Topanga, who're they?" She asked as Jack was in a conversation with Camille about Supernatural.

"Oh, those are Jack Frost, unclaimed, and Diamond Sapphire, daughter of Poseidon." She said.

I waved. "Hello. What's your name?"

"This is Violet Keston, also unclaimed. She's a family friend, and she's like my sister." Topanga explained.

"Even though she has three sisters." Violet remarked, rolling her eyes.

A boy that looked like a boy version of Topanga came over and sat with us. "Hello girls. How's it going? Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" He grinned at us.

'Kinda like Sean.' I mouthed at Jack. She nodded grimly.

'I'm sure they'll be the best of friends.' She mouthed back.

Camille rolled her eyes at the boy. "Guys, this is Mason, Topanga's twin brother."

"And your charming little brother, don't forget." He grinned.

"Charming my arse. You irk my soul." She replied dryly.

"This is Jack and Diamond. What do you want Mason?" Topanga said.

"Just to say hi. Can't I sit with my favorite twin sister and her friends?" He asked innocently.

"Sure, I guess. Come on, the race is about to start." She replied, grinning.

I looked around at the mass of pigeons in the trees. They made screeching noises that made me want to stab them. "Guys, look." Jack pointed.

"Those are not regular pigeons." Topanga remarked.

"Well duh, Angie." I said.

"My name is Topanga." She answered, confused.

"I know, but I will now call you Angie, even in my head." I replied.

"Okay…" She still looked confused.

They pointed out who the other chariots belonged to. Sapphire's team's chariot was all made of bronze and iron-even the horses. Violet called them automatons. I knew from Sapphire that their chariot had a lot of hidden traps. The Ares' chariot was blood red with two skeletal horses. It had a bunch of weapons just sitting in it. Camille, Mason, and Angie's chariot was completely gold and pulled by two palominos apparently. The were armed with a bow, but promised not to use any regular arrows on other campers. According to my siblings, our chariot had a few...surprises. Pearl and Monkey's chariot was a pale grey and the two were armed with javelins. Jade, Violet, and Jack's cabin's chariot was green and old looking, but knowing Jade and just seeing the Stolls, I knew it was more than it seemed. The Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Demeter cabins had chosen not to participate.

"Right!" Tantalus exclaimed. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody! Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"

For some reason, I was a bit nervous for all of them. The twins went over to talk to the other girl from Athena. She had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. They looked like they were arguing about something.

A satyr blew a conch horn. "Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your marks!"

As the twins walked back to the chariot, Chryssie pointed something out to Percy. I followed her arm towards the pigeons. There were way more than there had been a few seconds ago, and they were all screeching like crazy. Their eyes looked weirdly shiny.

The chariots lined up. More birds went to the trees, which were shaking with their weight. They wouldn't stop screeching. Everyone looked a little nervous except for Tantalus.

"Charioteers!" He called, and he had to be a bit louder to be heard over the screeching. "Attend your marks!" He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The race was beginning.

Almost immediately the Hermes chariot crashed into Apollo's with a loud crack. It flipped over and Camille, Mason, and Angie groaned. Jack and Violet cheered as the Stolls and Jade grinned. The Apollo chariot's horses quickly dragged it across the track until it slammed into the Hermes chariot, flipping that over as well. Jack and Violet groaned at the sickening crunch.

I grinned at them. "Suck it!" I sang and Jack groaned. **(1)**

"Every. Single. Time." She muttered. The others just laughed.

Our chariot was pulling ahead of Ares', but still far behind Athena's. And Hephaestus' was catching up. The head counselor pressed a button and sent three sets of ball and chains at the wheels. Tyson knocked them aside with a swipe of the pole Percy gave him. Chryssie had a matching one to bat away anything on the other side.

The pigeons rose from the trees and spiraled toward the track. I narrowed my eyes. They seemed like bad news.

Our chariot rounded the corner, really close to Athena's. Pearl aimed her javelin at the chariot and was about to throw it when all Hades broke loose.

The birds had arrived. They attacked the chariots behind ours and dive-bombed the stands, going for any exposed flesh. I immediately summoned my knives and batted at any that came close. Mason and Angie drew bows, Camille drew two black sais tipped in Celestial bronze **(2)** , Violet drew a javelin, and Jack got her ninja stars.

They swarmed the Hephaestus chariot and Sapphire tried to draw them away with her axes but to no avail. They couldn't see anything and plowed through the strawberry fields, horses steaming. The Ares cabin put a camo cover on their chariot and held it over them. The birds pecked at the horses, but it did no use.

Their beaks were made of bronze and razor-sharp. One swooped past and raked it's beak down Angie's arm. I stabbed it, pushing it away as it dropped to the ground. "Thanks." She muttered.

The Athena chariot slowed down until it was next to my cabin's. The girl driving and Percy had a quick conversation before turning around.

The birds were getting harder and harder to drive off and more and more broke through our little circle. Jack couldn't throw her stars and the twins couldn't shoot for fear of hurting other campers. The Athena cabin was calling for shields and the Apollo archers brought their bows, but still couldn't shoot because we were in the way.

The Ares cabin pulled across the finish line, and Clarisse just seemed to notice how serious the problem was. The driver from Pearl's chariot leapt from her chariot into ours and they drove off towards the Big House. Clarisse and the other Ares campers rushed the stands.

The chariots were on fire, the campers were bleeding, and Tantalus was chasing desserts! We had to move, we couldn't hold off the birds from where we were any longer. We ran in different directions, still fighting the birds. Mason and Angie were just stabbing them with arrows and Jack did the same with her ninja stars.

"Everything's under control! Not to worry!" Tantalus called. I felt an urge to stab him, right then and there, when nobody would notice, but I refrained. Barely.

Another bird divebombed me and I stabbed it midair, not before gain another cut on my hand. Chryssie, Percy, Tyson, and their friend showed up again in the chariot with a boombox. Chryssie hit play.

Suddenly the screeching was drowned out by violins and old guys moaning in...was that Italian? GENIUS! My gods, the effect was immediate. The birds bashed into each other multiple times before flying away in a massive black cloud.

"Now!" The girl from Athena called. "Archers!"

The Apollo cabin and anyone else with any kind of bow shot those things out of the sky until it was raining feathers and dead birds and there wasn't one stupid bird left. We were alive and the camp was saved. But the chariots were almost all destroyed, almost everyone was bleeding, and the Aphrodite cabin was shrieking about the bird poop and their messed up hairdos.

Sapphire and the two other Hephaestus campers trudged down from the fields, in no better state than the rest of us.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at the twins and their friend. "We have our first winner!"

He walked over and placed golden laurels on the stunned Clarisse's head. "And now." He then turned to the twins, Tyson, and the other girl. "To punish the troublemakers who interrupted this race."

The way Tantalus saw it, the Stymphalian birds had simply been minding their own business in the woods and would not have attacked if Annabeth, Tyson, Chryssie, and Percy hadn't disturbed them with our bad chariot driving. We all knew that wasn't true and I would've said something if not for the manic look in his eye.

It was so completely unfair, Percy stupidly told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut, which didn't help his mood. He sentenced them to kitchen patrol-scrubbing pots and platters all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies.

We had a special luncheon banquet to celebrate Clarisse's victory. Yay. I felt bad for them. But the banquet was delicious and satisfying. Country-fried Stymphalian death-bird as Camille put it.

* * *

The campfire was when things started to get more interesting-you know besides almost being pecked to death by dumb birds.

The Apollo cabin tried to get everyone's spirits up, but it wasn't easy. The campfire grew higher with how loud everyone sang, growing warmer and changing color with our moods. That night it was five feet high, barely even warm and the color of lint.

Mr. D left early, muttering something about how pinochle with Chiron was more exciting. He shot Tantalus a look and left. After the last song, Tantalus said, "Well that was lovely!"

He walked around with a marshmallow on a stick. He tried to pluck it off but it jumped off. He tried to grab it, but it jumped into the flames. Good. I thought. He deserved it.

Tantalus turned back toward us, smiling coldly. "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule. "

Sir, " The twins interrupted..

Tantalus's eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy and girl have something to say?"

Some of the Ares campers snickered, but the two were determined. The twins stood up and the girl from earlier, Annabeth I'd been told, stood up with them.

Percy said, "We have an idea to save the camp. "

Dead silence, but I could tell they'd gotten everybody's interest, because the campfire flared bright yellow.

"Indeed, " Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-"

"The Golden Fleece, " Chryssie argued. "We know where it is. "

The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop me, they blurted out a dream about their satyr friend Grover trapped on the Cyclops Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded more convincing coming from her.

"The Fleece can save the camp, " she concluded. "I'm certain of it. "

"Nonsense, " said Tantalus. "We don't need saving. "

We all stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable.

"Besides, " he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look. "

"Yes, we would, " The twins replied. "30, 31, 75, 12,"

"O-kay, " Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers. "

"They're sailing coordinates, " Chryssie said. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies. "

Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes

west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute, " Tantalus said.

But we took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

The flames rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well, " he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying. "

"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious. "

Tantalus looked at Annabeth and the twins as if he wanted to flay them alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest ... Clarisse!"

The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" The twins shouted. "Grover is our friend. The dream came to us. "

"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, they just want to be in the spotlight again!" another said.

Clarisse glared at them. "I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides-shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. I thought it was going to turn into a full-fledged s'more war until Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats!"

His tone stunned even me.

"Sit down!" he ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story. "

We didn't know what he was up to, but we all moved reluctantly back to our seats. The evil aura radiating from Tantalus was as strong as any monster we'd ever faced.

"Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods!" Tantalus put his hand on his chest, and I got the strange feeling he was talking about himself.

"This king, " he said, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe-just one little doggie bag, mind you-the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children-just-like- you. " He pointed a crooked finger at several people in the audience, including the twins and I.

"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" Tantalus asked softly. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?"

No one dared answer. The firelight glowed dark blue, reflecting evilly on Tantalus's crooked face.

"Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife, " Tantalus croaked. "They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so ... Are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"

Silence.

Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on. "

She shifted uncomfortably, like even she didn't want glory at the price of being Tantalus's pet.

"Sir-"

"Go!" he snarled.

She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big House.

"What about you, Percy Jackson?" Tantalus asked. "No comments from our dishwasher?"

They didn't say anything. They obviously weren't going to give him the satisfaction of punishing them again.

"Good, " Tantalus said. "And let me remind everyone- no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries ... Well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well. "

With a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and we trailed off toward their cabins in the dark.

I knew the twins were planning to leave. When I went to sleep, there was four campers in my room. And I wasn't at all surprised that when I woke up, there was one.

 **Done! Phew! I have a pen...and it's shaped like a sword...I call it Riptide...It's AWESOME!**

 **Trivia question (And please don't cheat): _What is Riptide's Greek name?_**

 **The prize is...uh...a virtual high-five and a shoutout for the first to get it right!**

 **And semi-personal question: _What fandom of yours is most prominent? Like, if somebody were to only name one fandom you're in for people to know who you are._**

 **My Answer : _Doctor Who._**

 _ **Footnotes:**_

 **(1) Like in Pitch Perfect 2, when the Trebles sing 'Lollipop'. Me and my Mum do this all the time. It annoys people quite a bit.**

 **(2) I had to look this up to be sure what it was. They're ninja weapons with three prongs, the middle one being a lot longer than the others.**


	6. Chapter V: Tantalus Mad Is Amusing

**Author's Note** **; The answer to last chapter's question was: Anaklusmos! Guest reviewer Rubydaawesome got it. Cherokee rememberer gamer98 was close, but I can't give it to him. Reason for absence: Google Docs completely crashed and I was too lazy to restart the chapter from scratch. Also, my younger cousins were watching 'Teen Titans Go!' and I was just like, "Other. One. Was. Way. Better." So I decided to take a short break from Supernatural and rewatch the whole series (I used to watch it when I was really little so I didn't remember much). Finished it in four days. Teehee.**

 **SHOUTOUTS!:**

 _ **Cherokee rememberer gamer98:**_ **Alkaumos is close, but like I said...I can't...but anyway, I'm not in any of the fandoms you mentioned sadly. I looked up the Mortal Kombat thing and yeah, like hers except...you know...black dipped in Celestial Bronze.**

 _ **Rubydaawesome:**_ **Oh, I meant fandom, not actor and/or character, but I have to agree with you. Who's your favorite Lord of the Rings character (besides Frodo). Mine is Gollum/Smeagol...I can never remember who's the original and who's the ring. I'm glad you had fun at swim camp and...uh...I kinda sorta forgot about Ruby and Sean. *Rubs neck sheepishly***

 **Disclaimer** **; I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else mentioned that you recognize to be someone else's blah blah blah. Oh no. I'm started to sound like MR. D! NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs around camp screaming***

 _ **I'm A Demi-WHAT Now?**_

 _ **Chapter V: Tantalus Mad Is Amusing**_

In the morning, I headed down to breakfast alone. We pushed the Zeus and Poseidon tables together again. "Where are Chryssie, Percy, and Tyson?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, they're gone?" Sean asked. "I actually hadn't noticed."

I just facepalmed. _Of course._

"I dunno. they were gone when I woke up this morning." I winked at them and the two snickered.

"I wonder what Tantalus' face'll look like when he finds out." Sean said.

Speak of the devil and he will open his big fat mouth. "Alright. Now, I know we were slightly discouraged about chariot racing from yesterday's turn of events. But the Apollo cabin is done fixing injuries and today is a new day. And next month will be another race."

Murmuring broke out once again at the tables. "Is he crazy?" Ruby asked. "Yesterday we barely made it out alive!"

"Speaking of, you two didn't do _anything_ I don't even remember you being there, which doesn't happen often." I remarked. **(1)**

They blushed. "Well, _Sean_ decided to keep us up all night so we slept through the race." Ruby said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sean exclaimed.

" _Anyway_ ," Tantalus interrupted. Oopsie. Forgot about him. "Tonight is Capture the Flag. Our banner holders are Athena." The Athena cabin cheered. "And the opposing team will be Hermes. Figure out teams by yourselves. Now...where are the Jacksons? And the monster?"

He just noticed I was the only one at my table. Wow, he's unobservant. He scanned the tables. "I imagine his face when he finds out would look quite like that." I whispered to Sean.

Tantalus' face was red and there was practically steam coming out of his ears. He looked absotively _furious_ that anyone would dare disobey his orders. "And Annabeth Chase is gone too!" He pointed at me. "You! Where are the Jacksons and the monster?"

"I dunno." I told him honestly. "They were there when I went to bed last night...but when I woke up they were gone. They were probably caught and eaten by the harpies."

"I don't believe you. What's your name?" He demanded.

"Diamond Sapphire. I'm telling the truth _sir_ , I honestly have no idea where they are."

"Likely story. You!" He pointed at Pearl. "Where's Annabeth?"

"I have no idea. She just wasn't here when we woke up this morning." Pearl replied.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, they are now permanently banished. Now go...do something. I don't know. Whatever you brats like to do. Fix your chariots, do 'border patrol', think up strategies, I don't care."

One of the satyrs walked up to our table. He gave an envelope to Ruby. "It's addressed to me and Sean."

The satyr then gave one to me that was addressed to all of us. "How-" I started, but he walked away. **(2)**

After breakfast, all eight of us Sapphires and co. were in my cabin. We didn't touch the two used bunk beds and instead hung out on the four unused ones.

Jack and I were on one of the top bunks, sitting the...not long way with our backs against the wall. Doing the same thing on the bunk across from us were Sapphire and Ruby. Sean was lying down on the bottom bunk underneath them, kicking the top every few seconds. On the top bunk next to Jack and I were Pearl and Jade. Lastly, hanging from the top bunk across from them by her feet was Monkey. She could hang upside-down for long periods of time without the blood rushing to her head.

Ruby was reading the letter she and Sean got out loud.

" _Dear Ruby and Sean,_

 _Now, you may be wondering why you're in the same cabin. No, your father was not with two women at once (At least not to my knowledge). Around thirteen years ago, I met a wonderful man. Long story short, I got pregnant and gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. Your father visited me in the hospital that night. He told me he was the Greek god Zeus and that you two would be incredibly dangerous demigods growing up in the same house as normal siblings would. He said that I would have to give one of you up. Now he also said that there was another family, a family that lived next door to me that already had four children, three being like you. He said I could give one of you to them, so you could be safe. Apparently that was a safe house...the gods blessed it so any number of demigods there would be safe until they learned about themselves. I agreed and told him to choose which one of you. And he took two are full-blooded twins-didn't you ever wonder why you had such close birthdays, July 21st for Sean and 22nd for Ruby. Twelve minutes apart,11:55 PM and 12:07 AM. If you have any more questions, just ask in your next letter home._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother, Marie._ "

"Holy shit." Sapphire said.

"Holy Dauntless." I said at the same time.

Ruby hit Sapphire over the head as Sean yelled, "Pottymouth!"

Everyone froze. "What did you just say?" Pearl asked, giggling slightly.

"Potty-oh no. You guys aren't going to hold that against me, are you?" He pleaded.

We all laughed. "You wish!" Jack exclaimed.

"Pearl, just read the other letter. Please." He said, realizing it was pointless to fight us on this.

"It's written in four different handwritings." Jade observed.

" _Dear Sapphires and co.,_

 _How has camp been so far? We hope you're all enjoying it and none of you have gotten killed yet. We miss you already. It's much quieter than usual around here, but Aqua, Jessica, and Lightning are all trying to make up for it with extra noise. It is nice to actually have food in the fridge for a change! Anyway, the others are bugging us to let them write so we'll keep this short. We all love you and hope you don't get yourselves killed! -Parents (and ST Jr.)_

 _ **Finally! That took**_ **forever** _ **! Anyway, How's that camp of yours? I don't understand why they're all like, 'Don't get killed,' and 'I'm worried about them,' and 'blah blah blah.' What's it like, anyway? I can't wait to go next year! It's been a lot quieter without all of you arguing. And now we have TV and computer time and it's great! I, at least, still miss you are and can't wait until you get home for school! Could you send me something, anything, from your camp? It would be very nice of you. -Jessica**_

 _Hi guys! It's been a_ lot _more boring around here without you all! I hope you're having fun at summer camp. I'm honestly a little scared. Jessica and Aqua have been actually, get this, getting_ along _! It's so weird! I'm a little scared for when they have an argument, because I know it'll be horrible and I'll have to choose sides. It's a little lonely being the only boy. The two of them keep trying to give me a makeover. And the worst part: Jessica almost convinced me into saying yes! I don't know how that happened but I hope it doesn't again. Honestly, I wouldn't mind a little something from camp too. Maybe a t-shirt or something. Anything really, even a twig from the woods. Hope you don't kill eachother -Lightning_

 _ **Hi! Oh, my god it has been ama-ma while you've been gone! Mommy and Daddy have been taking me out places more and I get**_ **way** _ **more computer time and I don't have to watch Supernatural or listen to Fall Out Boy and Jon Cozart! Jessica and I have been trying to turn Lightning into an Ariana Grande fan! And I think it's working! I hope you're having fun and somebody mess with Pearl (and maybe Monkey too) with spiders. And then you can tell me all about in a letter! I also want something from your summer camp because I think it's unfair that next year Lightning and Jessica are gonna go and I'm not! I hope you're all having fun I guess. Bring me something**_ **please** _ **! -Aqua**_ "

"Wow." Ruby said. "Just wow."

"I never _forced_ her to watch Supernatural." Pearl said. "I just tried to convince her to watch an episode with me on her Kindle when I got my Netflix privileges taken away."

"I didn't do it I swear!" Jack put her hands up in surrender. Jade shook her head.

"Neither did I. And being _forced_ to listen to Fall Out Boy? I always have headphones on! She's the one always blasting bad music. Fall Out Boy is fan-flipping-tastic and so is Jon Cozart," I defended.

"Oh my gods, but remember that time when you and I watched Supernatural together! It was _HORRIBLE_!" Sapphire exclaimed, shuddering.

"Oh, was it the Bloody Mary episode?" Pearl asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"The one with the clown?" Jack asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"The one where the dude was mind-controlling people into killing themselves?" Jade asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"Oh, I saw a little bit of the one where people were being randomly drowned. Was it that one?" Monkey asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"Was it the one with the scarecrow? I saw a little of that one." Sean asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"Ooh, I watched this one episode with Diamond and this kid was telepathically killing people and this one guy closed his window and then it opened again and then he leaned out the window and then Diamond looked away because she guessed what was gonna happen and then the window came down and chopped his head CLEAN off! Was it that one?" Ruby asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"That is just creepy. But no. I saw the beginning of this one episode, right? And this girl was just sitting in her apartment when black stuff starts dripping from the ceiling. And then it pours from an outlet. So she goes across the room and looks into the outlet. And there was an eye, just staring at her. I screamed and left the room." She explained.

We all started laughing. "That episode isn't nearly as creepy as any of the ones we just mentioned!" Pearl exclaimed, laughing.

"I know, I paused it and she was just like, 'That was _so_ scary!' I, being the supportive sister I am, just laughed in her face." I laughed.

"Oh! I want to tell you guys something _really_ important!" Sapphire exclaimed. We all quieted down. "So, you know how during the chariot race my chariot was chased into the strawberry fields by the weird black birds with the sharp beaks and claws and the screeching noises?"

We nodded. "Beware the black bird! Caw caw!" I exclaimed. Pearl laughed. Nobody else did. "You guys need to watch House of Anubis."

"So the birds-"

"Caw caw."

"-were closing in on us. And we didn't really have any good weapons. The birds-"

"Caw caw."

"-surrounded us in a giant swarm. We didn't know what would stop them. I was thinking, _We are going to die. From dumb little_ birds-"

"Caw caw."

"- _and there's nothing we can do about it_. Suddenly, I smelled something burning. I was thinking that maybe Beckendorf or Jake had some matches or something. I peered through the cloud of birds-"

"Caw caw."

"-and they were both staring at me. I realized that the birds-"

"Caw caw."

"-nearest to me were on fire. And so were my hands. So I waved my hands around and set a lot of the birds-"

"Caw caw."

"COULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Jack exclaimed, glaring at me.

"Caw caw." I murmured.

"-were on fire. Now the rest flew away. And Beckendorf and Jake told me that most Hephaestus children can't use fire and we shouldn't be able to. Because whenever there's a fire user, bad things happen. They promised not to tell the rest of my cabin and help me control my powers so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I was wondering if you guys could help with that as well."

"Sure."

"Coolio."

"Of course."

"I guess so. Just kidding, I'll help."

"Sounds like a challenge. Awesome."

"Why not?"

"Caw caw." Jack elbowed me. "I mean, yes, I'll help you."

She squealed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

So we spent the rest of the day helping her train in secret.

 **Couldn't figure out how to end it, but I did want to post a new chapter. So, here it is. As you can most likely see, it was a filler chapter.**

 **Question (I'm gonna have a question and a little story I find amusing from now on):** **Who's your OTP? Mine is PEDDIE! I. Ship. It. So. Hard. It. Hurts. I ship Peddie** _ **religiously**_ **! I saw someone say that on Instagram once and I was like, "YES! THAT IS ME!"**

 **So I got the amusing story idea from Ajluv (She writes great FFs, HoA and PJO alike). Now presenting the first ever tale in:**

 **The Adventures of 'Diamond Sapphire' (and sometimes co.):**

 **I was in the mall with a mission. The most important mission of all time. The mission to end all missions! Get new headphones at Hot Topic! My mother broke mine, so I decided to get some new ones with my handy dandy giftcard! I went inside and asked if they had real and proper headphones, not earbuds. They said no. So I just so happened to drift over to a certain section. The lady behind the checkout desk reminded me of the buy one get one half-off special. So after quite a bit, I got what I came for. I finally went to the checkout desk and put my two items onto the counter. The lady says, "You know, I think we have a Doctor Who mystery bag over here if someone hasn't already bought it." My thoughts were,** _ **How does she know I'm a Whovian? Has she been stalking me or something?**_ **I then looked down at my purchases. TARDIS earbuds (wearing them now and it looks like mini TARDISes are sticking out of my ears) and a TARDIS cap that says 'Bad Wolf' on the brim. And then I realized I was wearing my TARDIS t-shirt that reads, 'You never forget your first Doctor.' Needless to say I facepalmed and just muttered a 'no thanks.' -_-**

 _ **Footnotes:**_

 **(1) Truth time. I forgot about them...oopsie.**

 **(2) So there's this book,** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Ultimate Guide**_ **and they have a camp schedule for Percy. Now of course I can't find that book, but I remember one of the things is 'letters to home' and that Percy got a letter from Sally at the end of the Lightning Thief, but they don't say how it was given to him so...yeah...**


	7. Chapter VI: Capturing Flags Is Fun

**Author's Note;** **Hello my friends! None of you answered the OTP question, which saddens me. Oh well! On to the story! After the shoutouts!**

 **SHOUTOUTS!:**

 _ **Cherokee rememberer gamer98:**_ **Yeah, I normally try to include everyone, but when my mind is in many places at once? POOF! People disappear! And no I have not listened to it, but I will when I get the chance. Of course it boils down to headphones, that was what I set out to do that day. I'm a bit pissed that my Mum wouldn't buy a new pair 'cause she broke my old ones. And they were HARRY POTTER HEADPHONES! But, meh. I'm lucky I had a giftcard I left at my cousin's while on vacation. That way it was unused. Also, I'm blasting FOB right now because I don't feel like using my earbuds. If I have to watch Full House, they have to listen to Fall Out Boy! Only fair.**

 _ **merp:**_ **Thank you and I don't really choose the names. I only chose Diamond's, my friends picked everyone else. I didn't think they were 'tacky' per se, but whatever. it's your opinion. By the way, I like the name you used.**

 _ **Rubydaawesome:**_ **I know, I'll try. My mind was stretched between FF and the book and my annoying sister and those two slipped my mind because I was trying to make the fails like they happened in the book and...they weren't in it. And I use the word 'and' a lot, sentence fragment or not, it's how I talk. And yeah, you did get it right, I said so. I think. I like Pip and Merry too, they're funny. You should check out an LotR Let It Go parody by The Hillywood Show. I love it so much! Also, if you like The Hobbit, they have one for that too. How don't you like Gollum/Smeagol? I love him so much! I mean, yeah, he's evil and all but...I've always been able to kinda sympathize with him. The ring ruined his life and became the only good thing in it. It was stolen by Bilbo and he tried to get it back. I mean, his methods were a bit unorthodox I'll admit. And malicious. Anyway, I was so sad when he finally got the ring back and then he died.**

 _ **Jela:**_ **If you're talking about Sam Fraser, that wasn't constructive criticism. Trust me. He reviewed on** _ **my**_ **stories to complain about reviews I left on this one author's stories. So no offense, I get what you mean, but it wasn't constructive criticism. When I do get that, I try my hardest to listen to them.**

 **Disclaimer;** **Wow, I am in a writing mood today. Don't own anything you recognize to be anyone else's. I just realized that's a good way to shorten it.**

 _ **I'm A Demi-WHAT Now?**_

 _ **Chapter VI: Capturing Flags Is Fun**_

After dinner was Capture the Flag. And...well...I won't give too much away yet. The teams were very mixed. Red Team: Hermes, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus. Blue Team: Athena, Hephaestus, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Demeter. I was told that very few Aphrodite children ever participated. Today, Camille was annoyed because the four girls she _hated_ weren't participating. She wanted a chance to crush them.

"It's so unfair!" She complained. "They get to just sit out and leave the rest of their team completely abandoned! And they tease all of the other campers about stupid shit-"

"Camille!" Angie exclaimed.

"-so they can opt out and we can't give them what they deserve at the best moment! I hate those four!" Camille finished.

Jack, and I giggled while Mason smirked. "Camille, you shouldn't curse!" Angie scolded.

She blinked. "I am your older sister. You are not in charge of me Topanga. I will curse when I feel like it, and right now, I feel like it."

"Do they _always_ argue like this?" I asked Violet.

"No," she replied. "It's usually Camille and Mason. But two of them are always fighting over stupid stuff."

Jack patted her on the head. "There, there small one."

Violet just laughed and twirled her javelin. "I'm not small"

Jade walked over to us in time to hear that last comment. "You seem pretty small to me. You know, 'cause I'm bigger than you."

"Yeah, I know. Let's just beat the other team."

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed.

Since Hermes cabin was leader, the Stolls told us the game plan. With obvious help from Jade. She was a good strategist, especially when it came to anything violent. And I mean, _anything_ even semi-violent or competitive. The Dionysus kids and the leader of the Apollo cabin, Lee Fletcher would guard the flag. A few Apollo and Ares kids would hide a little farther away from the flag and closer to the creek and try to keep the other team from penetrating our defenses.

"And everyone else? Split up into small groups, no more than four, and look for the flag." One of them finished. I still couldn't tell them apart, and wouldn't pretend to. Jade, Mason, Violet, and an Ares kid grouped together. Jack, Angie, Camille, and I also were in a group. The Stolls would just be going off on their own, and everyone else just got together.

Someone blew a conch horn. The game had begun.

We all surged towards the creek, which was the boundary line. Jade had told all she could not to maim or kill anyone (as Tantalus 'forgot' to mention), or we'd regret it. And the same thing goes for if she caught anyone maiming and/or killing anyone else. Nobody argued.

We reached the creek, and the groups crossed it. I found that my legs stayed perfectly dry, which was good because I wouldn't be squishing in my sneakers and making noise. I had an idea and put my hand on Jack's elbow, concentrating. "What the-"

She was completely dry in seconds. I got as many people as I could before we had to go with the 'plan'. I didn't know if our strategy really counted as a plan, especially against Pearl and the rest of the Athena cabin. Hell, as much as I hate to admit it, even _Sean's_ a _really_ good strategist when he wants to be. But I know Sapphire at least. We'll find her easy. She will disregard anything Pearl or anyone else in charge says and just charge straight into battle, not really caring.

We played some very high-strategy and strange games when we were...little. Yeah, like 8-10 and definitely not the week before coming to camp.

…...

Shut up.

I was very excited for this game, but managed to tiptoe quietly, barely making a sound. Which was bad, because I was normally _very_ clumsy. Jack was kind of a ninja, she could be really quiet when she needed to be. I just had to threaten to tie something over her mouth and she became _very_ quiet _very_ quickly. Camille was a natural at sneaking around which didn't surprise me. I felt like she was the kind of person to occasionally sneak about and pull pranks for the fun of it. Angie...not so much. It seemed that every twig, every dead leaf, gravitated it's way towards her. I inwardly sighed.

Finally, Camille turned around. "Topanga!" She hissed. "Please, keep it down!"

"Even Diamond, the clumsiest person ever to walk this Earth, is quieter. And she's taking a stroll through the woods in armor!" Jack whispered. I scowled, but it was true.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, and I decided to take her side.

"It's not Angie's fault." I whispered, and she shot me a grateful look.

We all glared at eachother for a few seconds before Camille sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry. But, please?"

"I'll try." Angie murmured.

We all nodded, much quieter. We heard voices up ahead and crouched behind a few bushes. It was Ruby and Sean. And so close in reach, was their flag, hanging from the branch of a nearby tree.

"I still don't think it was smart to let Sapphire go off on her own. We're supposed to have three guards!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Please, it's not like she'd do that good guarding and you know it! Besides, we'll be fine, we'll sense anything a mile away!" Sean argued.

The four of us had to cover our mouths to keep from giggling. The two continued bickering. I could see the flag, and their backs were to me.

"Guys, I have a plan." I announced quietly.

"What?" They all demanded.

"Which one of us is most definitely the sneakiest?" I asked.

"Camille." Three voices chimed, one being Camille herself.

"Okay, so the three of us will sneak around to the other side and pretend to be going for the flag. Camille, while they're distracted, you can grab the flag. And then we run like we're being chased by Weeping Angels." I'd found out that Camille was on Season 4 of Doctor Who, and Angie knew enough to get basic references.

"But Weeping Angels are faster than anything else in the world." Jack countered.

I grinned at the three of them. "Exactly."

We tiptoed to the other side of the clearing. While they were arguing, I gave the others the signal we'd agreed on. We pretend snuck over towards the flag. As expected, Ruby noticed us. Immediately.

"Over there!" She exclaimed to Sean, charging at us.

I swore and looked panicked as Jack and I fought off Sean. Ruby had a dagger for the game, as did Angie. In a flash of silver, I saw Camille grab the flag. Unfortunately, Sean saw her out of the corner of his eye.

He turned, but Jack and I managed to overpower him momentarily and knock him over. Angie pushed down Ruby and we all ran. "Sorry!" She yelled over her shoulder.

I wasn't. They obviously weren't hurt as they were right on our tail. We ran, dodging arrows from Ruby until a long overdue trip came for me. The longer the grace period, the worse the fall. I tripped over a twig. A _twig_! I fell over, taking Camille down with me.

"Bloody hell Diamond!" She exclaimed, and tossed the flag to Angie. We quickly got up and caught up to them.

"Sorry 'bout that!" I exclaimed as Angie passed the flag back to Camille.

I saw the creek and let out a cheer. We were almost there, and we hadn't even run into anyone else! Of course as soon as I thought that, Sapphire was suddenly blocking our path, flanked by Monkey and Pearl.

Sapphire was grinning evilly, axes crossed in front of her.

"Now would be a great time for a Lord of the Rings reference." I commented.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Everyone except Sapphire. She lowered her axes slightly. "Wha-"

That _slight_ moment of hesitation was enough for Jack to push her into the very clumsy Pearl, sending them both tumbling onto the ground. I shoved my way past Monkey as Ruby and Sean finally caught up, but no matter. Camille was already sprinting towards the creek, cheering as she did so. The three of us trailed right behind her, fighting off the others as we did so.

The cheering brought people towards us, and mostly everyone (Well, it was everyone we knew and then some other people) were there just in time to see her leap across the creek and onto the opposite side, _just_ managing to catch her footing. Everyone on the blue team cheered happily. We won!

As Angie, Jack, and I reached the other side, something strange happened to the flag. It had been silvery-grey with an owl on it, holding an olive branch. It changed, thread by thread morphing into an entirely different banner. It turned gold, with the sun on it, pierced by an arrow.

It was an Apollo flag. After that, the red team walked to their cabins in shame, while the blue team practically glowed with happiness. "Yes, yes, the game is over." Tantalus said boredly. "Now go to bed! All of you!"

We happily obliged.

 **There you guys go! Sorry if these are getting shorter, but I don't really want to leave you all hanging. How'd you like the chapter?**

 **Question:** **What is the most annoying thing a teacher has ever done?**

 **Answer:** **I have two. In second grade, I got in trouble for trying to finish the book I was reading (I only had a paragraph left!) even though Silent Reading had ended a minute ago. And on multiple other occasions that year, I got in trouble for reading when I was done my work. And in seventh grade, my history teacher was trying to explain the myth of Achilles. The River Styx was where Hades was and everyone, good, bad, mediocre went into the River Styx. No difference, that was all. And Achilles was dipped in it by his mother to make him invincible and was for some weird reason nobody knows invulnerable everywhere except for his 'ankle'. His** _ **ankle**_ **! And on our study guide for the final exam he said that Zeus was the god of prophecies.**

 **The Adventures of Diamond Sapphire:**

 **Last Christmas, we played 'Family Feud'. The category was, 'Things you'd find at a little kid's birthday party'. My cousin 'Kyle' immediately said, "Registered sex offenders!" We were all dying laughing, but for some odd reason that wasn't on the list. Which was good for me, because I was on the opposite team. Then comes 'Things teenagers eat' and my little sister 'Aqua' (who wasn't playing) shouted, "Marijuana!" I just facepalmed at that.**


	8. Chapter VII: More Chariots--Yay

**Author's Note;** **Hello my readers! Sorry this took so long, but my dear old Dad shortened my sister and I's computer times. TWO HOURS A DAY! It sucks...I've been playing Minecraft every night with my friends. But the summer is over and my friends are going to be early, so yay! Fun stuff!**

 **SHOUTOUTS!:**

 _ **Cherokee rememberer gamer98:**_ **Who's doing a bag check? I gotta hide some stuff...my gods Slenderman. There was a massive freak out when two twelve-year-old girls tried to kill their other friend to prove themselves to Slenderman. I hate teachers who are like that, though honestly, half of the time, I'm that student and it annoys me.**

 _ **Rubydaawesome:**_ **I'm sorry it took so long, but my family don't give a shit about fanfiction or anything else I do. Seriously, _I'm_ always the one who has to get off when they could've gotten on at any point in time. I've always felt bad for Gollum/Sméagol. Mostly because that's what my mother used to call me when I was little (The TV remote was my 'Precious'.) but still. That video is so feels-y and the Hobbit one is just funny. I missed you too!**

 **Disclaimer;** **Do I _look_ like I own Percy Jackson or _anything_ other than these OCs? _Well_? Do I?**

 _ **I'm A Demi-WHAT Now?**_

 _ **Chapter VII: More Chariots**_

Breakfast that morning was loud with people discussing last night's game of Capture the Flag. From what I could tell, Camille was boasting, Pearl was devising a new strategy for next game, Ruby and Sean were arguing, and Jack was just laughing with Jade about the other team's faces. Tantalus looked more pissed off than usual (I thought it just gets worse every day, you know, cause he doesn't have any food) so we decided on not pushing the tables together. He told us to start repairing our chariots for the next race and grinned at me evilly.

I sighed, realizing I was all alone in my cabin. Which meant that I had no team. Bloody brilliant. After breakfast, Jack, Camille, Angie, Violet, and I met up to just talk. All camp activities except for Capture the Flag were canceled.

Capture the Flag is only on Fridays. It was a Saturday. Plus we got punished if we actually tried to do activities. My hatred for Tantalus grew the longer I knew him. "I can't _wait_ for the chariot race!" I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Camille asked, making a face.

"Chariot racing is not optional for my cabin apparently. The little fu-bugger told me that personally, most likely so he could laugh at my misfortune as he chases popcorn around the track going, "You darned kids! I would eat you but oh wait, I can't eat because I screwed with the gods and they rightfully punished me!" I exclaimed.

"You could get seriously hurt!" Angie exclaimed and Violet nodded.

"You have nobody to protect you from the other cabins." Violet added.

"We could ask Tantalus if I could team up with you! My whole cabin wouldn't get the reward, just me and you and someone else we can get to help us!" Jack exclaimed.

"This is the first and last time you will ever hear me say this, but you. Are. A. _GENIUS_!" I exclaimed.

"Why thank you, I know." She said cockily, failing to pop her collar. On a t-shirt.

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Three._

 _Two._

"Hey, was that first part an insult to my intelligence?" She exclaimed.

We all cracked up laughing as she just stared at us confusedly.

"I don't get it." She said.

"So who do I ask to join us..." I trailed off.

"Well, Ruby and Sean only have two people." Jack reasoned.

"Yeah, I would ask one of you guys but...I feel like that would cause an argument." I told Camille and Angie. Violet was too young.

"One of us could join Ruby and Sean and the other could join Diamond and Jack." Camille suggested.

"Rock paper scissors?" I asked them.

"To the death." Jack added.

They nodded and got ready.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They yelled.

Camille's rock vs. Angie's scissors.

"Yes!" Camille hissed triumphantly. "I pick Diamond and Jack!"

Angie grumbled. "I'll go find the others."

The six of us wearily approached Mr. D and Tantalus about half an hour later. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, Diana Smith?" Mr. D asked.

"I was, er, wondering if maybe, because, ya know, I'm all alone, Camille and Jack could join me in chariot racing? Just my cabin and those two would get the prize if we won." I asked nervously.

"Hmm..." Tantalus looked at Mr. D. "What do you say?"

"Yes, you can compete with Catherine and Jemma. Now why are the other three here?" He questioned.

"We," Sean gestured toward him and Jack and Tantalus rolled his eyes. "were wondering if Ang-Topanga could join the two of us. Same thing as in the others with the chores."

Mr. D sighed. "I suppose, if you all will _**STOP BOTHERING ME**_ , I will let Tiffany join you."

"Yes sir." Angie said, concealing a grin.

We then got to work.

* * *

We fixed up our chariots by the end of the week, and it was great. I would steer, because I found out I could talk to horses (Who knew?) while Camille and Jack were our fighters. Each wielding a ten-foot-long pole like Chryssie and Tyson did, they looked fearsome. Ish. Tantalus sat boredly at his table, still chasing pastries with his hands.

We were ready, in our chariots. "CHARIOTEERS! ATTEND YOUR MARKS!" He waved his hand, dropping the starting signal, and I flicked the reins.

I was mentally encouraging the pegasi. The Hephaestus chariot came close to ours and Camille shoved it away with so much force it fell over. Jack did the same with Hermes. The Hermes crashed into Ares, and they were all out.

The Athena cabin came scarily close, but the Zeus cabin and Angie pushed them back. They had stormy grey horses pulling the chariot, and it was dark grey, covered in yellow lightning bolts. We were neck and neck, until Hermes joined back into the race, hitting us. As we spun out of control, Ruby, Sean, and Angie crossed the finish line.

Once we were done moving, I got out to congratulate them, Jack and Camille on my tail.

"WE WON!" Angie exclaimed happily.

" _Aaaaah, my ears!_ " I hissed playfully.

"Oh shut up!" She smacked my arm.

My friends and I went through the rest of the day still on a high. It was so exhilarating. Nothing could bring us down!

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

That night, Diamond, Ruby, and Sean all had similar dreams.

Diamond stood at the edge of a dark pit. She couldn't see the bottom, and she couldn't move. There was something evil nearby, and all she wanted to do was run. Except for that big, curious, part of her that wanted to know what it was.

"Hello, daughter of the sea god." A voice said. It was definitely coming from the pit, Diamond knew that much. She was smarter than most gave her credit for and already realized that it was male.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"I cannot answer either of those questions sea spawn. Well...I am a relative. On the godly side. You know, where nobody cares about you." It replied.

"My father cares about me! He claimed me! Most people _never_ get claimed, or it takes a while. I was claimed on my first day. My father _does_ care about me." Diamond stated proudly.

"Arrogant girl! You aren't supposed to be _alive_! Any of your uncles, cousins, or other godly relatives could have justly killed you once they found out you were alive. Even your own godly _stepmother_ could have had you killed if she felt like it. Face it, your father doesn't care any more than those who leave their children unclaimed and alone." The voice taunted.

"Poseidon would never let that happen. I am his _daughter_! He _does_ care!" Diamond was starting to get mad. Who was this dude and why was he making obviously false accusations?

"Hush, child. It's okay. None of the gods care about their children. Otherwise they wouldn't ignore them, or send them out on dangerous quests. Besides, if your father _really_ cared about you, would you have any skills here other than canoeing and Pegasus riding?" Silence. " _I_ care about you. _I_ appreciate you. Cross the gods and join me Diamond Sapphire. Show the gods who you are and give them what they deserve!"

Diamond barely even thought about it before replying calmly. "No. I haven't known about the godly side of things for long, but it's amazing! I will not double-cross my friends and family. This recruitment meeting is over. I refuse."

"Fine. Do not tell anyone about this dream sea spawn." The voice ordered.

Suddenly, Diamond could move! Before she got a chance to do anything, she stumbled and fell into the pit, screaming.

Diamond sat up in the Poseidon cabin, panting, and wide awake. She would never, ever, tell _anyone_ about that dream any time soon, she promised herself. ANot unless it's necessary.

Meanwhile, Ruby was standing at the edge of the same pit. Feeling an evil presence, she crouched down and peered into the pit carefully.

"Hello daughter of Zeus." A creepy voice spoke from the darkness.

"Where are you? _Who_ are you?" She demanded.

"Relax my dear, all in good time."

Sean was also standing at the edge of a pit, all alone.

A voice spoke from the darkness. "Son of the king of gods. Prince of the air, one might say. How nice to finally meet you."

Sean smirked. "Yeah, okay, sure. Where and who are you? Why am I here?"

The voice made it's proposition, promising great power, beyond that of the gods.

One child of Zeus stayed loyal to their friends and family, and tumbled into darkness.

The other thought about it. And they agreed.

The two woke up panting and laid back down, feigning sleep. Those three campers never went back to sleep that night.

Two of them were thinking hard about who that voice might be, and why they wanted them. The third was just lying there, wondering what in the name of Hades they'd just gotten themselves into.

 ***Dodges knives, arrows, spears, javelins, clubs, and swords* Now that that's out of your system- *Gets hit in the face by tomato* I KNOW THAT WAS YOU CAMILLE! Anyway, the chapters will be shorter from now on. There shouldn't really be as big of a gap between chapters from now on, but I'm unpredictable. Now, I have a poll up, and I want you to vote for who you want to be the traitor. Lastly, I will be doing different POVs from now on.**

 **Question:** **What are you going to be for Halloween? If you're going trick-or-treating.**

 **Answer:  
** **Jack and I are going as Annabeth (me) and Jason (she insisted on being Jason.) Aqua is being Sadness from Inside Out (She does such a good impression it's scary).**

 **The Adventures of Diamond Sapphire (and sometimes co.):**

 **There was a rumor that one of my teachers had a tramp stamp in addition to their tattoo on the back of the neck in eighth grade. I told my friends about this, Sara, Angie, and Mary. So, we had to explain to Angie what a tramp stamp was. When we asked our teacher about the one on her neck, she told us it was her zodiac sign and said she had another one on her lower back. She pointed to where a tramp stamp would be. We all held back laughs, because after I told them who I overheard it from, they dismissed it as a lie. Now, the one who lets a giggle escape, is _Angie_ , the one who didn't know in the first place! Our teacher smacks the lunch table (Not madly, she was grinning) and says, "Oh, be quiet! I got the tattoo before it was called that! Yeah, I can read your minds!" She then walked away. We all started laughing _hysterically_ , I was _crying_. _Angie_ , f all people! Ah, too funny.**


End file.
